Catgirl Capitalist Arc
by Kohoi
Summary: Jaune had given up on being a Huntsman long ago, and instead, he began thinking big. Bigger then anyone could possibly imagine. So as a result, he brings forth a revolutionary idea. One that can catapult Remnant into a new dawn of civilization...genetically engineered cat girls maybe included.
1. The Art of the Deal

Jacques Schnee was an opportunist.

He always has been, and liked to cling onto anything that would benefit his company. Any deal, trade, sponsorship, or social gathering his snowflake brand took part in? A decided net gain. How else were the profit margins to increase?

Dust was a valuable resource that all figures in a functional economy require. It fueled vehicles, weaponry, and basic housing utensils.

It was all these things that kept the lien notes flooding his ingenious way. But he also knew enemies could take advantage, whenever their own opportunity strikes. Warping the environment against his righteously controlled free-market. Co-opting and subverting the conglomerate he has founded through sweat, sex, and sentimentality.

Perhaps they'd produce a Dust-source at cheaper prices consumers demanded. Or...they use those who would consume Dust not by the decency of price, but of flimsy morality.

The latter worried him much more than the other. He could not predict how the markets would treat him if the very people fueling it found him undesirable.

He surely beholds the greatest monopoly on Dust today, but soon? Or later? Or in a few years time? Or whenever Klein informs him about another local tomfoolery? As what the Faunus rights activists, making piñatas with his face on them in the streets, are doing?

It's concerning, and he knows why: the people think him an oppressive businessman. A 'bigot', a 'racist', and all sorts of buzzwords the hippy-dippy sheeple like to throw around. He knows, in all obvious terms, the foolishness of these stubborn masses. But unfortunately, the enlightened few safeguarding their civilizations were often left unheard.

And no, he's not talking of the collectivist rabble. Who screech about 'property rights' and 'taxing those who make lien notes'. He's talking about intellectuals, such as he, who capitalize on a market with rapt fervor. Who distributes goods at fair prices most consumers and producers would take.

He does this. His Dust spans entire continents with it's affordable prices and efficient shipping methods. Not even factoring in the industrialized labor system he has crafted. Thousands of men and women pick the Dust and clear the quarries he purchases, Dust of all sorts of grades and colors...

He thumbed one such Dust crystal on his desk. A prominent red one, with a vibrant glow. Reflecting of the allegedly long hard hours his dutiful workers spent on company time. Going through the muck, and Grimm at times as well. Performing the duties bestowed upon them by the company that be.

His company. The Schnee Dust Company. But...

Jacques frowned, and thumbed his Dust back down.

People rage against him, saying all sorts of un-truths about his methodology. They say he overworked and underpaid the 'poor' Faunus at his disposal. That he disregards the animals as nothing more but livestock needing a firm herding. So many times he hears some media pundit call him 'uncaring' or 'evil incarnate.'

Yet the media, the hippies, and the sheeple who are not hippies don't understand him. Don't understand him or his family, as they suffer too. The terrorisms performed by the White Fang is evidence enough of that.

It takes a truly disgusting soul to not acknowledge how his people suffer at the behest of radicals. How his staff and companions and associates and even family get this treatment. Slaughtered and harassed without care, without reason or rationality.

Simply because he's the 'oppressor', the 'tyrant', who must find himself eradicated. It is a horrid affair. And even worse, more sheeple everyday-and hour-think along these lines. They protest and spit and insult innocent people because they have more than them.

They are the quiet revolution that'll destroy his business in the long run. As more and more sheeple snuff out the individuals of competence and fill in the gaps. None with any successful alternative, as subversion was an inherently flawed concept.

Destroying civility each day, pushing Atlas further to the thralls of Faunus Socialism. Which cannot stand. He will not watch the traitors destroy what few civil enterprises there are. He must act and preserve the remnants.

So, he reached out...and...tried something new. He researched the Faunus, the Socialist, the Collectivist, and the Sheeple. Coming to a startling realization in the end:

No matter how he views it...Atlas and abroad are being flooded with these undesirables. Changing demographics on fundamental levels beyond drastic.

Millions of economic refugees, straight from the Vacuo Dunes. Taking space and rationality out of civil society, bringing their corrupt ideologies along. The very same ones that destroyed their homes in the first place.

As the decades pass, as Atlas's own citizens accept them, these people...

They will destroy Atlassian Civilization, and no political squawking will stop this. Politicians do not acknowledge this great replacement and subversion. If Jacques wanted to conserve his company and society, he must find a way to quell the attention of the radicals. From inside and outside, as they are everywhere.

So...he reached out, and for once in his life of rugged individualism, he planned to appeal to identity. He wanted the broader bulk of society to stop viewing him so negatively. And then go back to mindless product consumption.

Someone, somebody, something that will make people think him Faunus friendly. Though he still doesn't see it. Do they not notice the amount of Faunus labor he undertakes? It's quite literally eighty five percent of his workforce!

Matters not, though...what does, is if he could change his image. And after long hours at his work desk, making good use of CCTV sources from all the kingdoms...he found someone.

A boy, and more than that, an Arc. They have a history of being favorable among Faunus populations, and this boy is no different. At least, according to the resume the boy sent him in preparation of their scheduled meeting.

He had it with him now, and squinted at the information.

The boy's name was Jaune. Jaune D'Arc. He was seventeen years of age and decided at the age of fifteen that being a huntsman was not what he wanted. After that revelation, he journeyed the world near and far, ending at Menagerie.

The bleeding heart of Faunus civilization post-Great war, and the home to the White Fang. Somehow, the Arc boy gained admission into the island, and spent several months off the grid there. Learning, planning, experiencing, and most of all, understanding.

But what got Jacques even more interested...was the simple fact this boy contacted him first. He searched, yet this boy begged for a get together at the soonest possible avenue. Claiming to have an answer to his problems with the radical sheeple.

Though the boy used much more charitable language in comparison. Something-something 'the working class and middle class need relief' related.

He accepted the boy though, and if his wrist watch was properly figured...

The door to his office opened, and in came Klein, looking not to tiresome from the long ride to and from port. The man remained quiet in tone, holding the door open, assuredly for their manor's newest guest.

"Master Schnee," the butler intoned, head down. "Mister Arc has been delivered for your scheduled meeting."

That he has. From behind the stout deliverer, Jaune D'Arc strutted on in. Head held high, and fashion sense impeccable.

He wore a pristine white dress suit, with gold lining every inch of the edges. Equally golden-yellow mane slicked back at the root, highlighting lively ocean blue eyes. They sparkled in good humor, and Jacques saw the boy reach out to Klein, smiling.

"Thanks for the ride, man." He said, patting the short man's shoulder. "I'll hope to see you soon. Maybe stay a moment out back?" Those eyes regarded Jacques again. "If our Master Schnee here allows it?"

Baffled, yet not unhappy, Klein looked to Jacques for an answer.

He had no quarrels with it, so he shrugged. "Do what you wish, Klein. Simply leave us be until called upon."

Klein said no more, and gave a deep bow before shuffling out the room. Closing the door with a meaty thud. Leaving the two well dressed gentlemen to their devices.

And devices they were, Jacques gave the boy a favorable once over, as he took a seat before the Schnee. Quiet, yet with a self-assuredness uncommon with the youths of today. Jacques hoped to foster this mentality in his own son.

"I must say," he told the boy, putting his hands together. "If I were to tell myself weeks ago that someone of your calibre would be here, I'd be absolutely cross to believe it. As I often don't dabble in future worries. Yet you are here, offering me a...what did you call it, boy?-"

Jaune crossed his legs over, and held his fingers with a wistful smile.

"An opportunity, sir. There are times in life we're sorta set in our ways, and it takes something strong to make a difference. A breakthrough, where that one lucky chord gets obliterated and everyone suffers."

He tapped his pointer fingers together, they gloved in white.

"I noticed that with you. Schnee Dust is a great example of the right place at the right time, so congrats on that. You knocked the whole 'means of production' thing out of the park."

Jacques felt...intrigued at this boy's spunk. It reminded him of himself, albeit much less refined and reserved.

He never used such simplistic language, or had sympathies to the rabble below, however.

So he hummed at the boy, neutral.

"Thank you, truly. I've worked hard to develop the wealth cultivated here. Enough riches to rebirth this estate thrice over, it's an affair I pride myself in every day." He gestured to the boy, and his suit in particular. "What say you? Are you wealthy, Arc?"

The boy tightened up, so he reiterated. "It matters not either way, my curiosity peaked at your quality attire."

"Oh," the boy said, nodding. "I see."

"Yes….and just for your information?" He started, voice taking a on a higher note, the concern slipping through. "I'm in a rather tight situation as of the moment, and I have...weakened, so to speak, my standards."

He cleared his throat, explaining this more to himself than his audience. "I worry about the longevity of my company you see, and those concerns need efficient measures to fix. And something efficient isn't always the shiniest trinket in the room."

He let the boy digest that bit, and got an even toned response a moment later.

"I've gotten some wealthy donors in my system, yeah." Jaune said, shrugging. "I don't really have my own mega estate or something, but I could get one later on. That's not my goal though, so for now I'm on the move between Vale and Menagerie. Oh, and uh, here too. Home is where the heart is, basically."

"Hm." Interesting. Cross and foolish, but interesting. "Do you wish for wealth?"

The boy paused. "As in, money and power?"

"In a sense, yes." He'd rather know now, as these things must benefit Jacques first and foremost.

"Well, no...I do want to live comfortably with those I value…" the boy scratched his cheek. "But…"

"...Sir?" The boy asked, confused. "I appreciate the curiosity and stuff, but I was the one to find you. A friend of mine has very important reasons to be concerned about your whereabouts, and I wanted to help out." That confusion, interestingly, became willfulness again. "Everything about this meeting is for you, sir, as I know what I have. And to be honest? You'll love it."

The deflection-combined with all the other verbal theatrics yet-entertained him so. Especially the part about himself. He liked himself very much.

"Oh? I will now?"

"Yessir."

"Will it improve company perceptions," he raised a brow. Conflicts of the self keeping his attention on the boy. "And quell the budding concerns I have about the future of Schnee Dust?"

Jaune nodded. He was such a lively fellow, something Jacques never sees in business. "It will sir, and let me explain myself real quick."

The boy stood up, and Jacques racked his brain for reasons as to why he must do this. Why must he allow his heart to listen to this boy prattle on about Faunus and Dust...

Yet when Jacques reminded himself of the statistics, and the dozens of Schnee Piñatas online? He regrouped his priorities straight, forcing himself to tolerate weirdness just this once. Surely the weirdness will make him less a tyrant, no? Make the markets bend to his will? This boy had plenty of it to spare...

When Jaune saw him gesturing the boy on, he rubbed his hands together.

"Right, well, ya know how you're having trouble with Faunuses?"

"An..." Jacques chuckled to himself. "Overt simplification, but yes."

"Okay, cool. So I'm gonna tell you something amazing," Jaune spread his hands out, and looked him right in the eyes. "I've had the pleasure of seeing a lot. A lot. Mistlrian food markets to Atlas seaports, Valen mountainside to Vacuous coastlines, you name it." He swallowed. "I've also seen the little people who live in these places, and the furry people too. More importantly, in key ways."

"I'd expect as much, with your resume." He gripped it for show, lazily shooing him with it. Masking the growing curiosity mixed with uncertainty inside him. "Go on...?"

"I, uh..." Jaune licked his lips. "I'm sure you've heard of Ghira Belladonna's death, right?"

...No, he hasn't, he assumed the dreaded White Fang figure was alive, and rose a brow at the boy as such.

"No? Well uh, yeah, he died in a terrorism related event. That communist dude Adam Taurus kinda thought he was a race traitor, and you know how that goes..."

"...Ah, I see..."

Jacques chortled in ill-amused spite, Jaune shrugged.

"Anyways, I arrived at the island shortly after, and almost died in the whole process of the infighting."

"My condolences."

"Thanks, but I made it out pretty well. Silenna Kahn-the current leader of the White Fang-was able to send Adam off the island by then. She was gonna send me off the sameway, but after Ghira's wife, Kali, found out I was an Arc? They accepted me, ish."

"Interesting...I expected that." Jacques nodded to the boy. "I never knew your father well, but I heard much about his righteousness at Mountain Glenn. You have good blood in you, Arc, and the Faunus who were at your father's side seemed to know it."

Left unsaid the unknown failures of Mountain Glenn, and how it's great leader went down with it. Jaune seemed to get the message though, and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. They accepted me based on things I didn't know about myself, but at least I lived to tell the tale and stuff. So that's good, anyways..."

The boy shook his head, looking a little less troubled. "Kali Belladonna grieved the entire time I was there. Her husband was dead and her daughter apparently chose to go off with Adam after the incident, so lots of bad stuff. I kinda didn't like that, and decided to help her out. Which, though it nearly killed me on numerous occasions, I got through it and...befriended her."

Jacques blinked. "That's... the previous White Fang High Leader's wife, correct...?"

Jaune paused for a moment, loosened up, and smirked.

He gave the boy an honest look. "Impressive."

"Yeah, we hit it off and she has some big dreams. Ya know, hopes to improve Faunus human race relations, which is why I'm here today. To make those hopes and dreams a reality, as friends usually do. Just...in my own way." Jaune coughed for a moment, but sobered up right after. "I have a distributable product, a sorta sciencey one. Ready?"

Jacques leaned forward, impatient. "Yes, get on with it."

"Right." Jaune nodded, then glanced at the doorway. "You can come in now!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and revealed a girl with dusky orange hair and piercing gold eyes...with...

He blinked. It was a Faunus, a feline Faunus. It walked up to Jaune with dutifulness, features almost a natural stern next to him. "What is this, Jaune?"

The boy wrapped an arm around the feline girl, though it remained unimpressed looking. "This, sir, is a genetic duplicate of Kali Belladonna. Made from a single hair strand and mass produced to perfection."

"...Amazing..." Jacques admitted, squinting through the absurdity. "You've harnessed something not even the Atlas military could. What is she called?"

"Eh? Oh, her name is technically 'Subject 069' but I like to call her Tabby." He looked at the...tabbycat-girl. "Say hi, Tabby!"

Dull golden orbs looked Jaques's way, and an even more dull voice spoke. "Hi, Meowster."

Perplexed, Jacques leaned back, watching the dolled up catgirl keep that queer composure. Even whilst 'Tabby' snuggled into the boy's hold. Orange dress tacky and loose.

"Arc, what is this?" He said, feeling very not in control. Dare he say fearful. "What's going on? How do you have technological feats federal governing bodies have not?"

"You see," Jaune started, that smirk back on his face. "Long ago, I established a connection with some science dude named 'Murdock.' He took an interest in me, and said 'If anything, what would you want from life?' and well..."

A hand reached for Tabby's ear, and like the beast she was, a quaint noise came out. Jacques felt his very soul flinch.

"Nyah~," it said. Lightly, sweetly. "Nyah-Nyah~, Myaster Jaune-"

Jaune must have seen Jacques's clear discomfort, but continued anyways.

"I told him I want pussy. I want so much pussy, that I can distribute that shit to the poor people who don't get pussy like I do."

A hand reached down below, and though he didn't see it, Jacques twitched at the catty 'mrow' he heard.

"So I went on a journey, got some connections, worked up the courage, and now? I lay bare to you my plan not only for maximum pussy distribution, but the possibility of Saving Remnant."

"Wh-..." Jacques leaned back, baffled in every way. Feeling like a background character in someone else's movie. "What do you?-"

The boy's true colors were showing off, and without regard for Jaque's position, gave a saucy smirk to the man. Groping his product nice and tight, talking over the...lustful...purrs.

"I invite you to the future, old man. I invite you to let go of your past biases against people with animal ears and get a taste of this glorious enterprise. And what that is?"

A drawn out purr, as the subversive boy fondled Tabby's upper body, much to the girl's monotone delight.

"This is how consumption shall go, sir. We Live In A Society that depresses and ignores us, and the answer to our suffering is feeling. We need something that will value us like nothing else, Faunus or otherwise."

Jaune leaned into his product, head on it's shoulder.

"All peoples, regardless of identity and nationality, can agree: we all need catgirls. We need something so subservient, so touchable, and so domesticated, that we heal."

Tabby leaned into her maker, as he guided her shoulders around in place.

"These catgirls, these clones, are Auraless husks of people. Never to have a semblance either, just whatever the biological programming tells it. Their free will is given to them by a supercomputer and nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." The boy said, as he squeezed the pale catgirl's shoulders. "Tabby herself has programming that makes her obey me and only me, which we can replicate. Their value is in what stuff they can do for us."

Those eyes of his sparkled in fervor not even Jacques has had before, it was highly concerning. This boy had willpower beyond his own, or some sort of madness that staring into the void brings. It remains to be seen...if he became the monster he must have found...

Jaune continued on, eyes intense and voice without hesitation. It made Jacques's stomach tighten.

"We can make catgirls of all shapes, colors, and sizes. They can be whatever we want: butlers, maids, caretakers, bodyguards, homemakers, anything."

"A-Anything?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Jaune nodded. "They are machinery, they are unionized, and they can please all income levels. As people need their lights, so to will they need their catigirl, who could tuck their children into sleep. Or, even better, 'service' a lonely worker who is over stressed. The possibilities are endless old man, do you see it?!"

The boy leaned forward, pupils dilated.

"Modernity goes to progress each and every day, but we can control it now. We can comfort society into being pleased, as they should."

...He...

Jacques Schnee hunched in over himself, as his mind felt nearly expanded at all these new ideas. These...these opportunities made manifest, potential labor that could perhaps...?

He had to ask. "Jaune, can they work for free?"

The boy grinned. "Yep. You can make them like anything. They're neither human nor Faunus, they are catgirls. Murdock promised me that they aren't valuable, that they are meaningless replicas. So yeah, you can hire them as indentured servants."

Jacques, after numily internalizing that, beamed. Nervous in doing so, but it was...it was genuine. He's seeing things never seen before, potential purchases of a golden era made manifest. Young people loved Faunus, and perhaps...perhaps these catgirls are the best kind of Faunus. That even other Faunus would enjoy!

"I-If that's your deal," he told the boy, gulping down his hesitation. "Then I would gladly enjoy building a partnership with-"

The boy's hand went up, and he frowned.

"Hold on. Before we do any business, I have some requirements."

Jacques didn't mind the provocativeness anymore, or worrisome behaviour. He's loosing himself in a world of money and free market ventures. Of never having to pay others again, of silencing those who rage against him. Surely by the power of catty creatures in a vaguely humanoid shape. With bodies the perfect tool to appease the sheeple. The creatures, even Faunus themselves, might desire...

The masses shall surely think him a progressive, they'll see him handing out catty wives to the Faunus. Oh yes, he could see it now!

But Jacques brought himself in, leading the delusions of grandeur go on hold for a moment, as Jaune went on.

"In order to have access to my catgirls, and subsequently, potential world peace..."

He pointed a finger. "You have to promise either to give your workers a living wage, as well as free catgirls, or simply let them find new jobs."

That gave the Schnee pause. "What?-"

"You heard me. The Faunus people under your disposal are basically slaves, and that's bad. All men are created equal in the eyes of Monty Oum."

"And your...Catgirls?"

"Catgirls are different because they don't have souls, unlike Faunus, who are people. They deserve respect catgirls do not, so I need you to do that." He said this all with a straight-man's face, and his Tabby? Numb, numb and docile.

"Any cooperation between Schnee Dust Company and ELON Industries must have one acknowledgement. That is, both Faunuskind and Humanity need to come together and enjoy catgirls as a unit. We need to unite as one and focus all our pain and suffering into fake flesh people so we stop killing each other. I..."

Jaune sighed, but looked up, determined. "I might've thrown away my chances of becoming a huntsmen, but this? I can be a hero in ways no huntsmen could, and make money while doing it. And if you accept my conditions, you may join me. We can combine my connections and your wealth, and together the world can get catgirls."

The boy's eyes glazed over. "Catgirls. Catigirls everywhere. Imagine that? Free comfort animals that come from the free market. Could you see that, old man? Can you see progress through your ancientness? Can you feel it now, Mr. Schnee?"

...

...

...

Jacques Schnee knew what an opportunity looked like, and-despite the leftover queasiness inside-stood. He walked from behind his desk, and up to the boy, uncertainty in his heart, but not his face.

"Are you telling me, boy..." he started, wearing a mask of calmness, an opposite of the money man dancing inside him. Or the moral high horse gasping in horror at this youthful revolutionary. "That you want me to fund your genetically engineered feline servant industry?"

"Yeah." The boy said, pushing the cat girl gently to the side. "Murdock can make more, but we need a way to get them on the market. Plus, you have a good platform to unite people."

"...Very well. And you think this is worth me potentially getting rid of my workers?"

"I mean yeah, If you wanna do that and have catgirl workers. Just make sure Faunus people aren't fucked over."

"You think I treat my workers poorly?" He questioned, rather affronted at the idea. "Do you not see how I employ them, how I-"

"That's the point, sir." The boy deadpanned at him, and he paused. "You use cheap minority labor to fulfill your quotas, which don't go over well with the public. Taking advantage of Faunus like this will eventually cost you market share and demand for your Dust, since it becomes a political issue." He added. "You have a fairness problem, basically."

Jacques thought about that, and gave a forceful nod.

"So this...business-"

"Yes-"

"This...ELON Industries you bear, is going to solve this…?"

Jaune didn't hesitate like he did. "It will make you be less shitty to poor people, yeah. Because you're going to incorporate catgirls into your system, and you're gonna make sure Faunus people everywhere get fair treatment. You'll become a moral corporation as much as an economic one, and that's how I see this place surviving long term, old man."

"..."

He looked the boy over, and the boy did the same. Which he tired quickly of, and, throwing caution to the wind, Jacques Schnee raised his hand for a shake.

"I...am desperate for security and longevity, Jaune." He admitted, feeling tired in ways he couldn't even describe. "People rally against me everyday, and I simply want to find peace. Will your ELON industries do this for me? Will these catgirls set me free?"

Jaune, after a moment of watching that hand intently, grabbed it nice and tight, giving the older man a grin.

"Yes." He said. "Absolutely. I'll show you the lab and everything."

...Queerly, as Jaques watched Tabby lick her palms clean, he nodded to that. And hoped he hadn't fear mongered himself into financial ruin and moral depravity.

Which, sadly, was a vain hope at that. Jaques sold his inhibitions the second he allowed this foreigner into his home. And now…

He gulped, watching the Arc boy pull away, tenderly manhandling his creation like a child would his sandcastle. All groping hands and little grins. Only the creation droned back, face nothing but nomenclature, but cheeks flushed in totality.

Jacques Schnee raised a hand to his face, and he had to say.

"Never," he told himself, whispering. "Never had I expected an Arc to become a Catgirl Capitalist…"

The boy ignored him, and continued petting his creation, face taut with a flurry of emotions. Excitement, pleasure, anger…

And most of all, determination. It frightened him so.

* * *

_**So before anything:**_

_***No, I wasn't taking any stimulant, narcotic, or anything else inebriating to the system. All you see here was created by a sober mind.**_

_***I'm not planning on continuing this, and'll probably only do so if people want more. This was a shit post idea I've had for months and I really wanted to post it.**_

_***If this will be continued, Jaques isn't going to be a good guy, he's just a means to an end. A memes to an end. I'm hoping on having far too much fun with this, if I ever make a coherent plot line. I'm just happy to get this out.**_

_**Anyways, yeah. What y'all think? Is this dumb? Is it too verbose? I dunno.**_


	2. Being Brave in this New World

_Jaune slept good, despite the rough time getting sleep in the first place. __**Somebody **__was a bit of a distraction last night. _

_The world outside, the deserts and all, were cold at night. So cold, that he had to snuggle into the bedsheets like a baby. It's no wonder the palace chambers had no air conditioning, there wasn't any point. The goddamn world around them was bipolar, and because of that?_

_Sometimes technology was better off thrown out the open windows. Faunus people usually learned to tolerate the temperatures anyways._

_Jaune will remember them, somehow. They've housed him pretty alright. _

_He peaked from the mound of bedsheets, and smiled, as the morning sun began its rise. Coloring the sky a neat pinkish red. A phenomenon that's pretty much commonplace here. And also the usual sign to get-up and continue that day of production for most. The markets don't run themselves, and someone always needed a foodstuff here and there._

_Already, the hustle and bustle of the little people's commotion went on. People setting up their food stalls. Blabbering their sales pitches to __equally_ _babbley customers. Followed by the hollering of happy kids on their way to class..._

_Menagerie was coming alive much like he did, and it made him smile-_

_But a hand made him jolt, as it rubbed a nice circle into his shoulder. It's brought a feeling of security over him. Making him shudder into the surprise back-attack._

_Immediately, it relaxed himself of all the early morning tightness. It felt like becoming memory foam, which was half-way through reforming._

_Which came back somewhat, when he felt those claws of hers digging into his shoulder blade. __Just_ _cuz she could, __probably__._

_Wasn't all that bad either. __Just_ _some red lines. Scratchy love claws couldn't break his Aura all that easy, he's sure of it. _

_Sienna herself-the grumpy cat she was-confirmed that his Aura was fucking __**fertile. **__Whoever and whatever gave him that, he owes many thanks._

_Either way, he's been enjoying his time here. Regardless of Sienna claiming him a POW that didn't deserve his Aura unlocked. As though he's some agent of a super nation of human supremacists, coming to colonize the populace._

_Which is __probably_ _why the High Guard-palace guard too, but whatever-thought the same._

_He's __just_ _blessed to have a furry compadre who kept the grumpy one and her cohorts fucked off for the most part. Otherwise, he'd definitely be __publicly_ _hanged by now._

_Speaking of friendly Faunus... _

_When he glanced over, Kali was there. A cheeky smile on her beautiful and dusky face. She didn't stop tending to his joints, and he groaned at the comfy care. it's like she got some sorta kick off him doing so, humming to herself in curiosity._

_"You're thinking, Jaune." She whispered, eyes a golden sunshine. He liked it more than the real thing. "You're always thinking. What's on that lovely mind of yours~?"_

_He paused, as she slowed down her ministrations, and turned to the window. The open window, without glass or anything since, ya know, it's a hotbox everywhere._

_Some birdies went flying overhead, chirping their songs to the Faunus. Who continued marathoning the day's work down below. A collective, in both identity and ideology._

_He's sure they haven't a fucking clue about how __economically_ _stable they are. Their free markets and secure racial community identity thingy included. _

_It made him think, and think hard._

_"...Progress." He mumbled. "It's progress, Kali. It's always progress."_

_She laughed. It was mature, but all the sweeter for it-_

_/-/_

He awoke, and gasped.

Stimulation, he was feeling it. And he-groggy and confused-sat up a bit on the bed. Leaning on his elbows and taking a good look around.

His clock said six in the morning, and that was early. What's the-

Jaune blinked at the bobbing lump under the sheets, and the noises it made. Full of slurping and spitting, which he's sure is affecting him, as something felt _really_ good.

Groaning to himself, he lifted the sheets-

And found Tabby underneath, curled up in-between his legs.

Kneeled, with her chest smushed against his thighs. They were warm and fleshy pillows meshing their forms together. His _lower form _more so.

She presented her butt up high, while her tail flicked side to side. That fluffy appendage exactly like the pointy ears curled into her frizzy hairline. Unconsciously _twitchy_, and prone to flop against herself_._

She did that whenever enjoying things, or when being _preoccupied_ with things.

And, uh-

"_Tabby,_" he hissed, leaning into her mouth, as it came down to the base. The once muffled slurping now a messy symphony of pleasure. Bubbling thin lips against the golden throne guarding his base. It left her face covered in spit, as though someone dunked her in sticky glue. Only clearer, and sexy as _fuck._

She was moist. Her entire body was moist yet soft, like a fluffy bronze-sun.

"Whats?-"

Her hands were on him. Running her catty claws across his surface, from chest to lap. His guard-and Aura-was down, but he's surprised at the touch. Those lines of buzzy pain she gave him; like lines of chalk, drawn in spades.

Which she did again, and again, and again. Slowly and sensually. In rhythmic movements.

The other hand, whenever she didn't switch them, kept busy with his cupped member. It got tended and kneaded proper, while those same claws raked him a _lot _more gently compared to his achy chest. She knew the sensitivity.

All this touchy-touch, intervaled between her determined licks and sucks at his tip. And she dedicated the sloppy room remaining to grope cock and ball even closer. Her chin clumped atop it, tickling his pubic hair.

Sliding back up, _slowly_...

He moaned. "Y-You…"

She's done this before, he's starting to remember now. The grogginess and old memories were already going out the window. His _closed _window, as this wasn't Menagerie, but his and Murdock's research island. He thinks...somewhere off the coast of Vale? Everything was pleasure right now-

He saw her golden eyes-those golden eyes, _fuck_-blaring into him. Dilated yet dull. Large things that numbed themselves into his-probably spooked-ocean blues. Nothing but duty and subservience, milking his weakness as much as his ween.

After another leg-shaking round of choking him down her throat, she pulled up with a small gasp. Purring on his length between breathy pants. Using the non-scratching hand to slide down low, below his thighs and-

He felt something prodding, and froze.

She purred with more control, putting her technique to use. Tongue lolling itself down his length, and against the throbbing veins running up it. That watery breath making his sticky flesh feel things he's _not _ready for at six in the morning.

He groaned, and leaned his chin on his chest, getting a eye-full of her pleasure. And _his, _too. Especially his.

Already, he saw his bulbous head going red, and that slippery tongue now looping around it. Slurping the skin up like the world's meatiest popsicle. Humming at the way it throbbed in her mouth. The fullness made her sound a bit older.

It's that chaotic energy of youth, mixed in with natural control. Much like-

Jaune realized something.

This was going on for awhile now, hours at the latest.

It made him shudder, as the surprise oral happy times was getting him _good. _Like, _too good_-

"Cum." She monotoned, face flushed. Yet her naturally stern face betrayed none of it. Demanding as much as accommodating, while her voice hummed against him. "Cum. Cum lots for Tabby, Myaster Jaune~"

Scratch that, he had to let go.

Literally, she was scratching, and the pain sadly made it **better. **It's been a few days and-

He came, _lots. _

Tabby recaptured the proverbial fountain-top right before the first spurt. Nursing from his length right there, atop his hips. Running boney digits up his pulsing ball-sack, by her pointy claw's edge. As though removing the stop gates to an overflowing river.

Only there wasn't a gate, but his penis. With his cum coating her throat like a winter wonderland. In heavily, shuddery spurts, one thrust at a time.

She hummed over his moans too, and that probably made him bust that nut all the more.

When his major flow tapered off, she pulled away, jerking the leftover goodies out. Like a machine, a fleshy machine of her program's action.

She didn't take the final bits in her throat, though, instead they coated her sticky face. Two bursts of the cloying stuff hit her left eye, and the rest gave her a scuffed 'milk' mustache.

She flinched at the sticky situation, but seemed to like it. Maybe? There _is _a blush there.

Catgirls really don't have inherent emotions, not included with their programming. As one of the first Betas made, Tabby didn't get those shits programmed into her either. All she could do was receive, give, and think based on those needs.

And that's why she's here, snuggled comfortably in-between his shaky lap, with a stomach full of his cum. Heated face glistened with the remaining juices of his release. Licked and prodded off several seconds later.

"Myah…" she mumbled, fingering a glob in her mouth, purring at the taste. "Myahn~, it's good. It's very good..."

He shuddered, as his elbows gave out from under him, and he forced himself to relax. Raking that brain of his for answers.

"Yeah, uh…" he started, watching as his Tabby pumped and sucked his sensitive member clean. Trading saliva for sperm, and wincing when those lips puckered around him. "I sure fuckin' hope it is. S-Shit. Why'd you do that?"

She popped off, letting the dulling erection flop on her cheek. Her hands finished doing their thing, now focused on rolling his foreskin around. Tampering with the cock-slit too, much to his continual shaking and shuddering.

"It's Sunday, Myahster. You told me to service you on Sundays."

"...Oh," he grabbed his face, and his chalky scratched chest. Things are coming back now.

"Right. 'Kay. I gotcha. Thanks for that, Tabby."

She purred in contentment, he sighed.

"Can you tell me today's schedule too? I'm drawing a blank here."

Before Tabby answered that, she sat up, letting her ample chest bounce back in place. Holding herself, and sat up on her haunches amongst the bed sheets. Fluffy blue blankets cascading around her.

He's a rational person, mostly. But even he, recovering from his orgasm still, could see she's an orange ball of fuzz and sex appeal

"Yes. Meowster Schnee and his family are on their way to the island. You scheduled this two weeks after meeting at his manor. You promised to show him the laboratory of creation."

He paused, numbly trying to brush past _that _mobird naming scheme. Her and the others began calling the lab that almost instantly after the first few popped out. They sometimes sung to it too.

It's...a bit of a problem, the 'religiousness' of them. Because it'd mean they can develop their own subcultures independently, ish. And those subcultures were like…

Something looking a lot like '**hierarchical catgirl fundamentalism**', maybe? Based both on intelligence and physical size their DNA programming stuff gave them.

Except, it's probably not so cool sounding to the rest of society...for now...

Murdock said it's the secondary effects of fluid programming giving them a scuffed free will. They can think and do based on what they're told, given the amount of quality DNA sludge Murdock gives them. Enough of the stuff lets them express and think for themselves, but too little of it? They're kinda dumb

Though, considering it's supposed to serve her 'Myaster', it's not like Tabbys doing anything _bad_. If he assumed what he does isn't inherently _bad_ in the first place.

So he shrugged, and kicked his legs off to and over the bedside with a tired groan. Holding his hands over his stinky, sex ridden lap.

"I did, yeah." He mumbled, hunched over himself. "It's uh...bout at twelve or so for when their bullhead's to arrive, I think."

She hummed. "Are you uncertain?"

"No-no, it's just an overnight flight or whatever. Guesstimating from the last time I saw Mr. Schnee's bigass mustache and all that."

Another hum, but he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, anyways...we talked a bunch on this stuff over the weeks, and he's told me about his business, Tabby." Still hunched, he glanced over. "He said the Faunus he's hired are getting paid much better now, without having to work more. Getting a 'percentile' above minimum wage by Atlas standards, so the old man says." He licked his lips, and nodded slowly to himself. "I checked too, and apparently? It's doing wonders for their public ratings, online or otherwise. Who'd ah thunk?"

Not Tabby, it seemed, as she went silent on him.

He smiled. "Plus, after talking to his wife, he wants to take her and his two youngest kiddos over here too. The whole family bonding schtick." If he didn't have jelly-legs, Jaune'd laugh. "It's like he's going through a reverse midlife crisis."

The old man's weakness was interesting, but the fair treatment stuff was what he first hyped about. Because even if Jaques's inventions were genuine or not? Those wage hikes still helped the working poor get outta poverty better. Just the little things that rebranded the Schnee slash ELON super conglomerate into something more progression based. Keyword _progression_.

And sure. It sounded stupid, even through the TimeFace they did on his scroll a few nights ago. But Jaune's not one to judge, he's got indentured cat servants.

Yet he also respects _real _women and minorities or whatever. So it's good.

"His children?" he heard Tabby mumble.

"Yeah. Boy and girl sorta my age. The older one's kinda dedicated herself to the state, and doesn't like the fact her father's a tyrant."

"Tyrant?"

"Bad people." He chuckled, and shuddered, as he felt another wave of euphoria-though kinda dulled-slip in. "Oppressive people to those who matter. I only work with Jaques because he's rich and convenient."

"...I see…"

Crawling over on all fours, his Tabby came to him, tail swishing. "You remember now, Myaster. Why did you first forget?"

"...Oh, uh." Those eyes were on him again. He recovered quick. "I was dreaming."

"About Kali?" She said, without _any _hesitation.

He stared.

She leaned into him, draped over his shoulder. "You talk about her, in your 'dreaming.'"

A pointy claw, that the sexy-time moment prior carved into his skin, came to his cheek.

"I don't know what those are, but they sound happy. Happy and sad, for your Kali. Like you're getting something real, _realer _than me." She held the claw there. "I get this experience whenever I touch you. You call for her and not me."

"Huh...I do?"

"Yes. it's always 'Kali, yes' and 'you're amazing Kali.'" The voice was tight. "Even when I have you inside me, you do this. "

He gave her his undivided attention now, and tried to respond-

But she leaned over him from his hunch, sliding past his shoulder and meeting his eyes.

"It's never anyone else besides the Great Mother, and I wonder if I do good. If i'm a good 'side-Kali' for Myaster Jaune's pleasure, and no one else's."

...His finger went up, and not his emptied weiner, this time.

"Would you feel bad if I said _mostly_ no? Like, if I grade you eight Kali's out of ten?"

"No. I can't. You can't make me bad."

"Why tho?"

She blinked. "I...supposed it's not a bad feeling. It's more of an error. I made an error in my application, because you don't cum for me like you do for Kali, yes?"

"...Maybe-"

"So, I am a poor comfort and stress relief, compared to the origin." She droned, bringing the claw down a peg, to his collarbone. "My purpose then remains unfulfilled to some crucial degree. And thus, I am left to question the validity of my existence. If you don't cum the best for me, your assigned comforter, why breathe?"

All this, while a dull stare went into his eyes. A slight squint in them.

It's been almost a year now, and yet he's still shook at the obsessive robot she usually acted like. But he did know, deep down, that it's the programming taking effect again, as that's her purpose.

Him, and his limp dick, atop emptied balls.

These catgirls weren't human. Or Faunus. Able to value themselves to nothing but fucking _cumshots _going down their throat_. _He thought of them like servants for that exact reason. Faunus are animal people too, but they weren't _this kind _of animal people. They can think independently of biological supercomputers.

Oh, and pay taxes. Not that he's experienced with the latter-

"You never mentioned this before…?"

"Because I never had this opportunity, Myaster." She leaned, less tighter than earlier. "Now, at this moment, I can express myself for you. The Great Creator called this 'conversation' and 'socialization.'"

...Right, she was a fluid creature...-thing. Thoughts went through her head, but only of the goal ingrained in her DNA stuff.

Murdock told him Tabby's programing revolves around his satisfaction. Social things, like talking and emotional stability, are part of that. It's no wonder why she's so weird about being with him. Tabby's just following orders.

Getting comfortable with that idea, he smiled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away, the natural sternness was still there, but those cheeks looked _way _too red for normal. Her touchy-touch receptors were basically the stuff of virgins, yet the expressions?

Nah. Not even close. It's like Sienna's, but his dick didn't immediately shrivel up.

She locked eyes at him, and they seemed fuller, more lively and attentive. Not expressing anything in particular, neither making herself look inanimate.

That's odd. Like, really odd. Actual fucking people can't do that. Or worse, they _can. _But as a bad faith actor 'n shit.

So he's always debating himself about that look, and personality. Whenever seeing her look less like meaningless DNA-gunk monstrosity, and more _present. _As though If he did something to her, something would happen. Unlike a plastic sex doll, with blow-up boobies. The kind you bought online at someone else's corporate conglomerate.

She's a receptive catgirl programm thingy, he'll give Murdock that.

And since he'd like to not abuse the pussy he's made? Jaune figured to do something good for her. Him too, sorta.

It fueled his hopes to help others when things go right for him, and that means making things right for others too. Which sure, isn't all that heroic on paper, but that's relative, fake, and fucking _homosexual. _

He's figured something out, after exploring their wide world of Sanus. Particularly about huntsmen stuff, as he talked with many in lodges on the down-low. Hearing their war stories and Grimm excursions, and how they dealt with these as required. What 'hero' meant to them in a proper context. Or in _actuality_, as most of them have done something others would call 'heroic' in their lifetime.

And all things considered? Heroism on paper is **bullshit.**

The only way to be that goddamn 'knight in shining armor' is to work towards your own **self interests**. Incidentally, if you do so, it gets you producing shittons of good for everyone. In _every_ way imaginable. Regardless if you're that huntsman-brat who's daddy works for Signal or not.

Free systems of being, trade, and individualism, tend to separate wheat from chaff. Meaning that he's then better off out here, living out his dreams of catgirl-distribution. Spending four long years in service to the big Beacon wasn't gonna do his person any good. Both mentally and physically. In the short term at least.

So, in better words: it's Capitalism in a nutshell.

The greater good is the only good, and the government should really fuck off for the most part. No heroes get manufactured by shitty governing bodies, and heroism itself isn't genetic. Instead, it comes from the heavens, as a spiritual kind of virtue. No statist-shill could tell him otherwise.

So he shrugged, and told his personal cat waifu what's up.

"It's okay to not be perfect, Tabby." He tilted his head. "Kali is a good friend of mine who you shouldn't compare yourself to. Even if you think of her as a mother."

"But I do." Tabby pressed, in _many _squishy ways. Her nipples were pleasant pinpricks on his shoulder blade. "She is the original, the pure-born organic. I want to please you like she does-"

"Right, but, she's her own person. You're…" He dropped the smile, perplexed. "Something, I think."

"Something good?"

"Yeah."

"Something like Kali?"

"Yeah, duh. I kinda had you and the others _made_ from her." He blinked, then furrowed his brows. "Which doesn't mean that-"

"Would you have me like her?"

"...Ye-wait, come again?"

She shifted, and he felt _something _all alright. A burning wetness down under, humping itself against his lap in needy rutts. Robotic, yet determined.

"Would you _fuck me _like you did The Great Mother?" She whispered, hand rubbing circles over her stomach. "Can you cum deeper? Can you breed me?"

"That's…" he winced. "Probably not possible? You're made of the green slime stuff Murdoch found-"

"But would it comfort you to _try_, my Myaster~?" Purring, she's purring now. "Would you do that? My life is yours and only yours. My creation destinies this, so it will make my life purposeful and fulfilled if you take me. Your cum makes me feel _real-_"

Okay, _nope. _He's not having this. Her biological programming jazz made her excited, and as dope as that'd usually be? There's stuff to do, and business deals to make.

The time to enjoy the catty-capitalism comes later, when the prices are set and people in play. The global market's top dust chucker won't sell catgirls himself. Well..._not yet_. It's only a matter of time till the first dust miners get their share of greatness, then the rest of Atlas society. Then...the huntsmen schools, and the _**world.**_

Plus, no matter the situation or happenstance, Jaune D'Arc swore something to himself:

Pussy is priority, but not _**thee**_ priority. Money, Monopoly, and Monty come first, bro.

So if he gets the ween jerked to full-mast again, he'd definitely be stuck here for too long. Like, _all day_. Cat-girls do crazy shit to his hormones, and he has to vent them out before trying to human again. It's obligations like the Schnee-and potentially saving the world by conquest-that stop it. Otherwise, he'd be _**violently**_ engaging in pseudo-animal sex twenty four seven. Waiting for some _better _madlad to create a stable catgirl environment.

The second nut's gotta wait, basically. Sorry inner-Jaune.

"Hold on." He told her, eventoned. "You can't just seduce me post-nut like this, my chub ain't even at a quarter yet." He stressed this, and gently put her down. _Away _from his jittery 'muscle' making _him _jittery. "But yeah, sure, we can do stuff later. Let me take a shower first, though."

"..."

"Tabby?"

Slowly, she nodded, and blinked away from him. Sounding tight.

"Yes. I understand. I will _always _understand you, Myaster Jaune. So I will let you recover from your servicing...please leave me to arrange your proper attire in the meantime."

...He did, standing up and stretching out for a little bit first, but walking to the bathroom like usual. Leaving his catgirl prone on the bed's edge. Seeing not only the dullness in her hair and tail, but also her fisted hands. Which tightened in her lap, _hard. _

Deciding not to question it, he closed the door, and looked at the reflection in the mirror. Seeing himself, ragged and sleepy looking as he was, and frowned.

"Welp, here it is." He told himself, pulling his hair back. The leftover scratch marks all over him, getting healed by the bubbly white Aura. "It's another day, Mr. Arc."

And it was. It really was.

He ran a hand over the numerous little wear and tear journeying gave him, and shook his head. Grinning.

"Another day, another motherfuckin' dollar."

/-/

The old man typed some code at his desk, face-hugging the screen like his life depended on it.

Jaune sighed, leaning on the wall near the doorframe, looking at the bubbling green gunk in the center. The laboratory kept the material behind a ginormous glassy tube for safekeeping and creating. Which, on second though was probably made with something stronger than that.

"You havin' fun there?" He asked the old man, as some Catgirl guards-holding mechashift swords-walked in. "We've got some company getting to head our way soon, and I see you greasing up the place instead of joining me outside. Planning another batch of bulky ones?"

Like the two who walked in. They had thick skin, and were pretty much amazons at well over six foot each. They made Tabby seem like a short-stack supreme, as she leaned on the wall beside him. Calm, focused, and absentminded as she was.

They've been planning the day for awhile now, and all that's needed is to have Murdock on standby. And he..._was _by, just not the proper place. Sorta.

The old man turned in his seat, and gave a grin. His glowing red eye kinda making the good humor seem _off_, but still genuine somehow.

"Yes-yes. I'm almost finished with more, Arc." More typing, rapid-fire. "I plan on you being our figure head for our corporate ventures, as I create the 'Alpha breed' for today." He pointed to the center laboratory tube. "They will enjoy them. There is no Aura or Semblance, but their skin? Oh, it is a wonderful, powerful material! They-"

He rolled his eyes, and turned to the 'Alpha breed' or whatever the fucks his mad scientist thought up. He just knows _something _innate in the catgirls is hierarchy based.

"I know, I know. You're always on about them. _Obsessively_. The Schnees are gonna think you're the bastard who wanted this shit in the first place!"

Back then, Jaune would accuse Murdock of just that. It's...uh, kinda the fact this old man didn't question a minor asking for cat-girls? And not only that, but having himself a giggle about it while following along?

Fucking weird. In confirmation of that too, a cackle sounding off Murdock's way. "We are partners, Arc! Yes indeed!"

He sighed, nodding to the Cat-girl behemoths. "Ladies, status report."

The blonde one on the left nodded, voice deep. "The Schnee bullhead has arrived on schedule, Myaster."

On her right, the kinda grayish haired one added, eagerly, but with that same deepness. "They're receiving escort to the outer creation chamber as we speak. They should be in the gardens right now. It's what we expected: Meowster Schnee, his wife, and two offspring. They were nervous but excited to be here, and the Gammas at the landing dock tell us of Meowster Schnee's smile."

"Yes, that's true." The blonde one gave a small smile, expressing that advanced programming. Of, well, expressions. "I feel jubilation at it, as it will progress the eternal glory of our Lord. Yet...also worry, much worry..."

Tabby hummed, like usual, and he mumbled under his breath.

"...Ain't we all, eh?"

He didn't let his catgirls have even a second to respond. Which, they definitely would've, as the bulky duo opened their mouths. Tabby? Not so much, she's not very talkative. _Usually, _that is.

"Anyways, Sunshine?"

The blonde one smiled, much fuller.

"Greymane?"

The grey one stood a bit straighter, and rolled her shoulders.

"Thanks for the info drop, now go back with the others and help bring the Schnees on around."

They rumbled their agreement-

In the back, he heard the grumbly bubbling of green DNA gunk in the tube, and the sounds of excited old man and catgirls harmonizing.

There's about a dozen 'Delta' breeds around here, with dust pistols instead of guns.

He-when he turned around-kinda glossed over them though, as they're dumb pseudo-munchkins. Barely worth the guns they're required to carry, most able to die in one dust round.

They gave dull reverence to the great creation tube the most, lowering their guns. With hands locked in one another's, and a dull mantra on their tongues without any shred of individuality.

"Creation-Station...!" They moaned. Beady eyes, thin bodies, and teeny-tiny voices coming together in their screechying symphony. All for the great tube. "Creation-Station! Creation-Station!"

Tabby, who leaned into his suited arm, stared into those muck-bubbles too. Less _directly_ interested, per say, being the 'Beta' that she was. But she's still prone to those basic tendencies, so she remained silent during the ritual.

Reverent, and clingy, too. Dull-but attentive-golden eyes staring ahead. Her claws ghosting over his suited shoulder, little purrs mumbling out. If she'd have been a 'Gamma' or something, there's no doubt his Tabby would be doing the ritual too. Locking her hands with others, and doing that worship dance like the biological robots they were.

Like the _catgirls _they all were, deep down. Who are legion, machine, and sometimes good at blowjobs.

Sex-appeal or not though, it unnerved him. A _lot._ Made him consider the opportunity costs he's missed over the years.

If he'd of been some weak-ass boytoy campaigning with Taurus, nothing of the sort would happen. Jaune would've looked at his current self like a evil pale human man who distributes degeneracy. And honestly, when he realizes that? Jaune likes this timeline better, and thinks, in the long run, these cum-husks will do everyone good. Because it's _his _good.

And at least it's also decent proof that enslaving them to do his world-order stuff wasn't immoral, say, on the face of it. Because how's anyone gonna fight for catgirl rights, when they don't want any themselves? When they'll look you in the eyes and say 'I want oppression' if you tell them to?

Not even the Alphas wanted rights, and they can literally pass off as regular Faunus. With their independent thought and emotions, hosted by a more lenient programming.

Super _big _Faunus, but still.

On that note, the Alpha duo simply nodded their respect to the great creation tube thingy, then turned to him. Calmer in comparison to all other catgrls around them, and able to hold themselves as such.

"Blessed be, Myaster Jaune." They said, in unison. "We shall do your Will, for creation."

He watched as they stomped their way out, slipping through the futuristic doorway. Assuredly to go find his newest guests somewhere in the gardens. Farting around with the 'Epsilon' and 'Gamma' catgirls no doubt.

Sighing, he poked Tabby's absent cheeks in, and got his own gander at the tube. Seeing that familiar feline shape shifting through, and it's Kali-inspired body composition. Another servant in the muck, ripe for his will.

"Here we go."

* * *

**Alright, so, heres some things to note:**

**Yep, im continuing this. I'm definitely capping this at around...maybe 8-10 chapters? Thats probably too much on the theoretical, but I don't think ill write that much. Its just a broad cap for my mind to work with whilst I build up the plot.**

***Yes, there's gonna be timeskips soon, I'm only skipping two weeks ahead to introduction Weiss/Beacon into this, and flesh out my spontaneous Catigrl Hierarchy for your enjoyment. And mine, mostly mine.**

***Sadly, Jaune isn't going full Based Anarcho-capitalist here, _ish_. He's gotta appease democracy and all that. He also enjoys a lot of Faunus and or Menagrie culture, especially the simplicity and tradition-based identity of it.**

**That's about it, I think. If it's dumb at this point then I really don't care, becuase I really don't think you people do either. The only reason I'm writing this is becuase I had another shitpost idea in the works. Where Jaune gets Jacques to clone more Blakes, and how that'd be possible to do becuase her personality is so shitty and bland. **

**Anyways, thoughts? Shit posts? War crimes in the making? Do tell.**


	3. Memes of Production

"Mr. Arc!" The older man said, waving his arm, a smile underneath his bushy mustache. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

Like he expected, there _were _Gammas escorting the quaint group of four. Exactly two of them, who both had those absentminded smiles on their face. Dust rifles pointed down, and gazes on the Schnee dust mogul walking in-front of his family. "I've discovered many things about Atleasian politics as of late. Especially of the animal variety! Are you doing well?"

Jaune, as he walked to them with hands in his pocket and Tabby at the ready, gave him a smile.

"Yessir! The day's ah goin'."

It really was, man. He felt the sunny-day greet him anew, with it's blue skies overlooking the rocky terrain. The research Island's base of operations-aka, the lab-was coated at the highest peak. Overlooking the sandy beach coasts and anywhere that's not fertile mountain grass. The catgirls loved it, and planted their own flowers here and there. Tending to them, too.

Even now, as Jaune wandered the dirt path his guests took, he saw many Epsilon catgirls doing just that. Hunkered down over a row of daisies and sunflowers and all sorts of smelly shit. The good kind, yeah, but it's got that _weirdness _to him. Like the smell of dog food that's been freshly bought. It made him sigh, and shake his head at the eager munchkins.

Don't know why he thinks that way, but he's pretty sure why the Epsilons, Gammas, and sometimes Deltas did it.

They're simpler than even beasts of _Tabby's _calibre, and best function as flesh-tools. Give them a gun? They'll walk around with it for awhile, then forget it in the dirt. Give them orders to fix things here and there around the lab? They'll...do something like that.

For example, the handful of tiny midget cat people-barely four foot fives, if not less-were here. Currently tending to the gardens outside and around the mountain-trail. It's because when their broad and limited program-as it were-told them to fix the lab? They spruced things up with pretty stuff. Giggling to each other all the while, cat ears and pig-tails bobbing with their happy faces.

Mr. Schnee's wife gave them a quiet smile. "Welcoming creatures, I think." She turned to her daughter, who frowned, thoughtful and intense eyes on the catgirls. "Very likable too."

And yeah, they were like that, in a sense.

Like the cute and quirky little retards Murdock starved their biology to be. Which yes, is exactly how thin framed and low-IQ pocket-pussies get made. If that sounded demonic on some primal level, then he'd be happy to take note of it. Science really numbed the mind at times.

See, in all scientific measures, they lack nutritional and mental facilities by _design. _These screw ups traded their physical abilities for extra cuteness. It left them, as consequence, unable to do anymore but fuck around the mountain-top.

Indefinitely, with their fingers always knee deep in soil or trouble, or _both._

They're pretty much the final devolution of the caste series. They're just...

Flesh. Flesh cats, who're easily amused and likable by Murdock's degenerate standard. Wearing that same colorless dress with their subject number on them. All loose, and without _anything _but that dress covering them. Not even underwear.

And did Jaune like that? Not at all, as he prefers his cum socks actually _legal looking _and somewhat competent.

Like how they _aren't _right now, as they saw him walk on by. Rounding their wide-eyed gazes away from their flowers, and each other in an instant.

"Myahnster~!" The quickest little dummy cried, nearly tripping over a tiny hole when trying to run towards him. The exact hole she dug whilst planting another seed.

But she caught herself last minute, and ran face first into his waist. Chubby cheeks buried in the pristine overcoat's sleek material. "Myahnster's here~! Big Myahnster~!" He heard her muffled giggles. "Big Daddy~!"

After that? The entire handful of cat munchkins stumbled-yes, and some fucking _fell_-to see him. Crowding around his waist in a commune of childish enjoyment and adoration. All giggly faces and little grubby hands clawing up his chest, with mantras on their tongues. Just like the slightly superior Delta's back inside.

"Big Dad-dy! Big Dad-dy!"

Idly, Jaune noticed the acute confusion all the Schnees had with them doing this. Coming to a slow stop a few feet away, staring at the excited catgirls reaching for him and his approval.

Their collective silence demanded an explanation, so Jaune shrugged.

"We here at ELON industries do many experiments," he went on, pushing away the Epsilons standing on his feet. Shooing them away whiel we took a couple steps forward. "And those experiences tend to make stuff that's...abnormal, even by catgirl standards."

He, for show, snatched up a semi-adventurous one climbing up his back, holding her by the shoulders.

"For example, Epsilons. They're the easiest breed of catgirls to make, since they take as little DNA gunk as possible." The one now in his grip made a funny 'meowing' noise, and bobbed her frizzy hair around. Attempting to look at him. "Which makes them the _stupidest _of our stock, as possible. Only good for aesthetic and basic busy work."

Jaques rubbed his chin, the first of his perplexed family to instead look _curious. _Like, genuinely considering the catgirls farting all around them. For the merits of their existence, or the value in them as a product? Jaune hadn't a fucking clue. "I see, I see...and is that something, you would say, is in high demand?"

Jaune put the squirming Epsilon back with her grabby little comrades. Before those scratchy claws could've scuffed his suit and first impressions.

And just to clear the air, so to speak, he turned to his silent Tabby, sighing.

"Hey, can you take these girls somewhere they won't make a mess, or bug our guests?" He asked, almost smiling at the way he made it rhyme. "I'm doing something here."

Tabby nodded, and when she hissed at the crowded lessers, telling them to follower her, they did. Not before shouting 'Bye-bye!' To him.

Over and over again.

Not done with this, though, Jaune looked the two guarding Gammas over, confused.

"Hey, where's Greymane and Sunshine?"

"...-Huh?!" The first Gamma, wearing her pale-green dress with the subject number '405' on it, blinked out of a stupor. Even though she stared at him the whole time, her frizzy and short pony-tail bobbed his way in a hurry. "A-Ah, yes, Myaster?-"

Her comrade elbowed her, _hard_, with a hiss at the back of her throat. Wearing the same kinda outfit, with a '406' on her dress. "Manners! He is Myaster! Pay attention!" She didn't let her fellow short-haired Gamma respond, though, and beamed at him. "Myaster! We found Meowster Schnee and his family-"

For some random-and interesting-reason, the Schnee daughter frowned, and studied the Gamma. Her family-sans the patriarch, who glossed it over-also studied the Gamma.

"And they're great! Super great!" She nodded to herself, chaffing her rifle back and forth in her thoughtless happiness. "But we lost Remmy on our way here, she got lost exploring." She then chuckled, nervous. Gamma's weren't _completely _dumb, after all. The potential to recognize their own failure is proof of that.

"Y-Yeah!" Said the first one, joining her comrade. "We don't get to go down the moutain very often, and when we do Remmy likes to wander. So our big sisters are out looking for her! And so we gots the Schnee's here! Mhm!"

The two Gammas liked the way they finished things, and so they smiled, nodding to each other.

Adding to the curiosity he's building up, Jaune hadn't even the time to sigh, because the daughter spoke up. That same daughter who frowned at the others. "Excuse me...you two?"

They paused, and turned towards the girl, curious. Jaune couldn't lie, he was too. The potential of Jaques kid's having even the _vaguest _interest in this? A revolutionary business venture? One that'll make robotic and Faunus labor pretty much obsolete in comparison?

He liked that idea. Was Jaques a competent businessman? Sure, but nothing get's the wheels of social media ah' goin like teenagers being political. People loved that shit, especially when conventionally 'oppressed' identity groups do it.

Jaune'll just have to make sure they can get that special identity markers in the first place. Until their...**plans **get set in motion, that is.

The Schnee girl frowned at them, and pointed a thin finger.

"That...naming system you have. With the 'Myaster' and 'Meowster', why do them? And why didn't you do them when we first _got here_?" Jaune's confusion must've shown, so she clarified. "Mr. Arc, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am, at your service."

His straight faced demeanor probably annoyed her some, as she rolled her eyes at him. A grumble on her lips, and a crossing of her tiny hands over her petite chest. P_ointedly_ ignoring that knowing look her mother smiled from behind with.

"Your..._products _over here, weren't the most talkative guides. For what was perhaps half an hour, we just followed them."

Her family didn't disagree with that, and even Jaques nodded along, which she took as a sigh to continue. "After landing, they were at the landing sight. Waving us along, and not even asking for our names."

Jaune looked the girl over, frowning. "Maybe, but what's your point?"

"...I..." the girl sighed, running a finger through her hairline. "I don't know. These creatures are suspicious, absentminded, and inconsistent-"

"Weiss!" Her mother hissed, frowning. Latching onto that attitude in a flash. Even if Wiess might've had a point about the weird cat creatures around them. At least, that'd be what _Jaune _would think, if he was anybody else present.

"That is _very _rude! We are here solely because of Mr. Arc's kindness, so it's improper to say something like that so soon. Do you understand?"

Jaune, and the little brother-whatever his name was-seemed to share embarrassment from that. Because; ya know, the scorn of a mother? And controlling enough to do _that? _one hundred percent universal. Jaune remembered that kinda discipline very well, and winced under the verbal assault. Which wasn't even _for him. _But somebody with just that tiny-bit of lacking tack...

...Actually, that's a _bit _too close to home-

Weiss glanced at her unhappy mother, and sighed. "Yes. Fine. But I'm still perplexed as to _what's _even going on here."

Like the smart mouthed rebel she was, Weiss turned to him again, meeting his eyes. "Father said that these 'catgirls' can revolutionize the business, but all I see are idiots. Idiots with some sort of fetishized value coming from their degenerate identity."

Her mother gasped, and her father grumbled. "Just Faunus lookalikes, with none of the traits making them human, or competent..."

She saw Tabby and the Epsilons in the distance, and furrowed her brow. "Which makes me even _more curious _about wh-"

Jaune laughed, and held an open palm up. Stopping her rant from the beginning, tit for tat. "Oh, don't you worry." He nodded to her, seeing that skepticism in her ice blue eyes. The look suited her attitude, if nothing else. "You'll find something outta this, promise..."

That didn't appease Weiss much, but it shut her up for a second. Enough time for her brother to slide into her, and mumble something in her ear.

"Why so curious, sister?" The boy asked, a cheeky smile on his face. "Have you an affinity for the beasts?-"

This set her off, and she rounded on her brother.

"Absolutely _not!_" Her finger jabbed the boy's shoulder in adamant spurts. It reflected the icy-cold tone she squawked with. "They are deplorable half-brains! And I'll thank you very much for never saying such _disgusting-_"

Embarrassed, the mother sighed, and spoke over their harsh but hushed words. "Forgive us, Mr. Arc. My Weiss and Whitely aren't on the best of terms...especially since she gained acceptance at Beacon."

Weiss paused, and went to protest _that_-

But her mother hushed her, and grabbed her two children by the shoulders, leading them away. "We'll be with you in a moment. For now...I must talk to these troublemakers."

And just like that, the matriarch of the Schnee waddled her offspring a few feet off, and began whispering. That disciplinary tone understandable even when the _words _weren't.

Jaune blinked, but Jaques shrugged. "She values image, always has." And to clarify, for reasons fuckall over the rational rainbow, Jaques added. "I do too, but these catgirls...well.."

He turned to the Gammas on standby, smiling at them as they smiled at him. "They've changed me in ways I could never imagine before. The very idea of eternal servants...was _very _intriguing, Mr. Arc. It's been on my mind every day since we last meet."

The man chortled to himself, stroking his bushy mouth. "Especially in my dreams..."

Jaune blinked _again._

"-Yes...your 'Tabby' is a good template indeed. I'm willing to change myself _and _my priorities for the profits they could give." The man paused, and looked dully into the distance. "...For the...very possibility of...of _using this _opportunity, if I were honest with myself."

"...Right..."

It took him a bit to sober up, and shudder out the suspect vibes he's getting from this, but Jaune turned to Jaques. "Kali's the template for these girls, but yeah, you're on the right track so far." The man hummed, and he sighed. "To answer the first question though...these girls'll be _perfect _for domestic life."

Jaune spoke the truth, all he could do is shrug. "They're just smarter housecats who can use the toilet, and what's better than that?"

Jaques's silence was thoughtful, but he didn't give them much pause. There's much to do, and sitting here while watching old creepy dudes think about cloned cat slaves? It's nothing he's hoping to continue, or consider, at _any point _in his life.

It's only okay if Jaune thinks about it; because you know, he's not married and with three kids.

"C'mon." He turned his back to the man, waving him on. "Let's get going, we've got catgirls to showcase."

And just like that, Jaune walked back, and held a _shudder _back, as Jaques hummed along with him. His family trialing along not to far behind, while the Gammas tagged along even further.

/-/

The Alpha was fully formed, and the rest of the Schnee gathered.

At his computer chair seat, Murdock cackled for them, typing away at the blue screen. "Watch. It's materials have come together in the throngs of creation!"

"..And what he means by that, I would like to note." Jaune kept ahead of his guests, gesturing to the prone body at the center of the lab. It features a slightly dusky beige, with eyes closed tight and uh...of improper dress. "Is that thing right there is the best and brightest of our catgirls. It's got really tough skin and intelligence

As such, the mother of the Schnee had her Whitley keep his eyes closed, much to his immense displeasure. Jaune could relate.

He'd sound weird for saying that, but at least he's not at the 'dreaming about catgirls' Jaques level yet. Kali doesn't count either, because she came onto him first.

Imaging being a forty year old man that _smiles _at the creation of sex slaves?-wait, sorry. _Indentured servants? _Jaune really couldn't, not by a long shot. He's hoping to have others clone the waifus for him, and keep the best quality pussy to himself. No old man fetish involved, just him and whatever's kept from the market.

Which is exactly why the Schnees are here in the first place. Jaune needs someone that'll cooperate with his grand plan. Jaques is simply the guy who's currently up to snuff in cash and competence. There's no

And as they've made themselves-as a family-all the more comfortable around him? He's been doing that more. They're an interesting group of money grubbers and future corporate shills. Jaune liked it.

"Watch!" The Alpha finished floating down, leaning her chocolate colored tits against the glass. Hands against the glass, and golden eyes watching the many faces staring back.

Even the mother frowned now, while-much to his surprise-the daughter kept staring. Not pleased, but not _disturbed _either. "Watch!"

Jaune paused for Murdock, and continued. "Is that thing, right there? It's the best and brightest of our catgirls. It's got really tough skin and intelligence comparable to actual people."

Weiss turned her eyes away from the scene, as the Alpha slipped out the tube. Getting carried by the hordes of Deltas dancing around it, by the palm of their grubby hands. "Mr. Arc?"

He turned to _her _this time, and rose a brow. "Miss Schnee? You gotta question?"

"Yes..." she glance back at the scene, as the Deltas wrapped their superior in blankets. Already, some of their numbers were waddling back in with proper clothes and weapons. A mechashift blade, with a greenish black attire. Nothing too dissimilar to palace gear you'd find in Menagerie.

That's on purpose, by the way. Jaune liked the way they looked, just not _them _in particular.

"They're strong?" She asked, insistent. "_And_ capable?"

"Mhm."

The girl, after thinking about that, slowly nodded. Jaune himself had to do a double on it too, because _Jaques _was listening along. Letting his daughter's train of thought, on some level, speak for _him. _It weirded Jaune out in ways he couldn't describe, and chose to ignore for the time being.

...Jaques _did _say he was going to change, after all...so maybe he just lessened his pride? That _would _help in giving Faunus workers more money for their labor...

Jaune continued. "Alphas, Beta, and to some degree Gammas can all serve for military purposes. Managing technologies or guns or anything, ya know, that's relevant to military stuff. The small fry can cover most domestics."

He pointed to the new Alpha, and the outfit she had, with the little number on the side.

"She'll be subject '480', and I'll see if she gets any name. I'm pretty iffy when it comes to that stuff. It's because we've only got a couple hundred of these girls cranked out, and most of them could get their own names." Turning to the duo again, he shrugged. "We plan on putting the basics in, and letting whoever pays the lien name them whatever they'd want. They're to be a product, after all."

Though they both considered that, he addressed the older Schnee next. "Which, as it were, Jaques?"

He got the man's eyes now, and thoughtful frown. "We'll be distributing the product by your means first."

"Hm. As in, through company provisions?"

"Yeah, you'll be funding the transportation costs and licensing fees. Which we'll do; until we sorta make ourselves 'kings of the catgirl market' in a way. Like what you do with Dust now."

When the older man nodded-with certainty-Jaune continued.

"Then, after we corner the market for ourselves?" He chuckled, rubbing his hands together, feeling like the world's best **(((Rat Faunus))) **in the making. "We'll start cracking down on copyright infringements and marketing brands. Then...when nobody else could do what we do, with the supply we've already got in plenty...?

Jacques eyes widened in understanding, and Jaune nodded, rubbing friction into his palms. Feeling pretty passionate about his self-interest. Not only of the power he'd sway, but the peace and serenity it entailed. Jaune would be a hero, and a _happy _hero at that!

"We sell, and sell, and sell. Distributing our products at desirable prices until Sanus becomes _mi_-I mean, ours."

Idly, Jaune noticed an abrupt confusion on their faces, and waved them off. A slip of the tongue, _oy vey_. "Don' worry 'bout the theoretical right now, though. We've first gotta get these girl's another creation tube to spawn from, and a stable platform to profit off of." He squinted at them. "You _do _understand the current ratio of catgirls there are to people, yeah?"

Weiss, once again, beat her father to the punch. "But...if these creatures are so capable, don't they have moral value? A-As in, a right to life?"

He thought about that for a moment.

...

...

...

"I mean," Jaune winced, but shrugged. "That's relative to what people think about them, because I don't know if you know, Weiss?" Meeting her eyes, he spoke the truth as it were: the reality of a Catgirl Capitalist in the flesh. Nothing else and nothing less.

"But we're gonna be producers of goods people might buy at affordable prices. And in _ground breaking _demand, if we're not mistaken." He shook his head. "Our potential for a successful dust and catgirl conglomerate relies on that, ya know?"

"What, producing a good that's in demand?"

"Mhm. Your father and I know how it works, right?" When Jaques nodded to him, Jaune went on. "Until we metaphorically butt-fuck both the government and free market? We've gotta appease the people who'll invest in our product first things first."

Whilst they blinked at the word choice, he rubbed his chin. "Which, I bet-knowing my catgirls-will monopolize us in the handful months to follow. Much like how scroll phones got popular, only faster and more fleshy."

"..." Weiss hissed to herself, arms crossed over her chest, and eyes dulled, digesting that. Jaques did something similar, gaze balefully over the Deltas scattered around them.

Jaune remembered something from earlier, and sighed. "Still, can definitely see why you'd think these girls were people. One hundred percent."

...But, he had to say. "Yet they don't care about themselves, Weiss. They'll do whatever, _whenever, _and _however_ you tell them to do it. Free Will is their illusion and stuff."

"Is that your opinion, or objective science?"

Whistling, he took a moment to admire the girl's persistence, then shook his head. "Nah, it's basically the science of their programming. They're flesh computers with cat ears and varying levels of intelligence and capabilities." He nodded to her, conceding a little bit, because it'd make _sense _for him to be a little biased.

"And yeah; even though I don't really talk with most of these cats, and just stand around watching them, I uhh..."

He scratched his head. "_Do _things, I guess. I can assure you every ELON brand catgirl we have been-and will be-producing is unable to be their own person." Taking a deep breath, Jaune finished his soap box. "Thanks to Murdock, that is."

They looked to the old man at his computer screen down the way, and Jaques spoke first. "Ah! He's your scientist, yes? The man behind this?-"

"Eh, not really. I brought the idea up after he found me." Jaune knew they'd think so, and it made him seethe internally for a second, before shrugging with a sigh. Putting his angsty feelings in the corner for venting time. "He's the technical guy, but early on, he made sure I could crank these girls out if I needed too."

"So," Weiss wedged in, eyes hawkish. Truly, her father's scuffed daughter. "Why's he doing it now?"

"Because he likes it, duh."

She didn't like the sass, but he grinned. "Anyways, yeah, back to the actual _catgirl _part of capitalism..."

They didn't protest, so he cleared his throat.

"The lower breeds can serve almost exclusively as some sorts of domestic companionship." He frowned, licking his lips and putting his hands together. "Imagine for a moment, that you have a cat, and that cat was _smart._"

Her father hummed curiosity, yet Weiss blinked.

"Okay...and how smart? What can they do? You talk very big game when it comes to markets and profits, but there's no evidence that people would _want _this." She stressed this last part out. "Nobody wants an extra mouth to feed, or Faunus lookalike to hear."

Jaune triangle'd his hands now, pointing the fingertips pressed together towards her.

"I beg to differ, Weiss. People, on average, don't hate animal-people, or things. But this ain't about them, no..."

He shook his head. "It's about how even our Epsilon breeds have child sized brains, and theoretically? They could do _anything _A person would want them to do_._"

The triangle went back up. "Well, according to the programs they've got in their gunk." He sighed, face scrunched up in consternation. Having a hard time explaining this to non-cultured people.

"See, they're like flesh computers in a sense, that have a variety of chores they could do-"

In the back, they saw the Delta's finally clothing the Alpha, and cheering when she smiled at them. Weiss took a deep breath from the sight, looking apprehensive. "But what's the point in them? I-I'm sorry, but I have no reason to believe these creatures would have any value in the real world."

Jaques looked like he was ready to argue his daughter on that, but Jaune put his hands up again. Palm first. "How so?"

"Because..." she hissed to herself, brow furrowed in consternation. Really digging into her own thoughts. "I don't think working class people-especially Faunus-would want that."

He stared, she noticed the confusion and added. "You know, dumber version of _themselves_ to contend with? Won't they simply be new mouths to feed, and arseholes to clean shit from?"

While Jaques chortled to himself, Jaune thought on that-for what it's worth-radical idea. He turned to Greymane and Sunshine, as they returned with the Gamma several minutes ago.

"Hey, round up some Deltas and Gammas, won't ya?" He smiled, cooking up some good stuff of his own. Just...the less _physical_ kind. "We're gonna have ourselves an unconventional cookout up in here."

They nodded, and gave a deep bow, in _unison. _Greymane spoke up then.

"Very well, shall we go fishing?"

Weiss looked absolutely bamboozled at the quick reception, but Jaune didn't let up. Nodding to his dutiful workers with a grin.

"Yeah, and make sure to set up camp for tonight, too." He now glanced at Weiss, drinking in that glorious uncertainty and confusion. "We've got skeptics to impress, understood?"

They did, and nodded again, going down the straits to the tub and rounding themselves five Deltas. The Gammas weren't around in here, if Jaune remembered correctly. They should be patrolling outside like usual, as _was _their assignment. In accordance with their programming, that is.

Science is fun, really. He'd rather do this than serve some huntsmen headmaster any day. Fuck the powers he can't control.

The mini squad of amazonians and semi-midget cat people went out. Backs to the futuristic door sliding into place at their exit to the island frontier.

Weiss turned to him then, Sputtering out her confusion. It was a slurry of high quality entertainment, and he chuckled internally at it.

"What was...how do they?-"

Jaune grinned. "Imagine more than two Alphas, right?" It took her moment to calm down, but Weiss began doing just that by the looks of it. Leveling out her breathing, whilst staring off towards nothing in particular.

"Good. Now imagine _one hundred _of them. Imagine those bigass two mass-produced for military use? _Atlas's _military use?"

Oh yeah, she's imagining it, face flushed in all sorts of ways. "T-They're nothing _that _special, though-"

"Again, I beg to differ. Matter of fact?" Jaune looked over the multitudes of noisy cat fodder, and hollered at them.

"Oi! Over here! Bring me the new Alpha!"

The remaining Deltas, small as they were, practically carried their new superior up to him. The Alpha herself-poor brute that she was-hadn't a clue as what was going on, and stared down at him for guidance. Swiveling her head at every little Delta purring up at her, as though their stupid happiness was a spook.

He smiled at the tanned creature, and glanced at Weiss. "You have a weapon?"

Weiss blinked, then looked down at her dress, and the rapier there. Taking it out and to her guard. "Yes, but...why-"

"Hit my pussy, Weiss." He demanded, not sorry for the terrible wording in the fucking _slightest. _"Hit that shit with all you got, get those waters tested n' flowing like Faunus wage-slaves at the Vacuo Canal." He went up to the hulking creation, patting her shoulder nice and loud. "_Then_, after that? tell me these creatures _won't_ just revolutionize the military market, but _all _markets! As both workers and domestic servants, for-and by-the peoples!"

Her hesitation was palpable, but Jaques found it prime time to butt in, voice demanding.

"Do what he says, Weiss. Our family name could triple our profits by doing this. You, as a Schnee, should care _very much _about this. Just like Whitely."

Said boy-and his mother-were off to the side, bickering about how mature the boy was. And Jaune, being an expert in maturity, could say Whitely's whining wasn't helping his case at _all._

Weiss processed all this for a moment, then nodded, holding her thin blade to her face. Letting loose a few calming breaths. "Very well..."

And after a few more, she _moved. _Pointing her pointy metal forward with a ballerina's grace and a fighter's fury. Of good form, mind, and apparently soul, as she glowed a icy blue. Her Aura amplifying all aspects of herself, and even the blade she pierced into her target-

Or _tried _to, as the assault only went tip deep.

Literally: It went past the clothing and dug into the Alpha's skin around her midsection. The preciseness of the strike didn't show much skin, sure, but neither did the attack itself. Like a blip on the dark radar of catgirl harassment.

Weiss pulled back, frowning at the reddish skin she left behind in her failed assault. All the proof she even attacked the Alpha, was that small stream of greenish gunk pouring out the wounds. Not even the hole itself, as it was barely a few centimeters long, and deep.

In short, the Alpha didn't get hurt for shit, and if anything, she rumbled in confusion from the hit. Turning to him, and putting her large forepaws all across his chest, a question on her tongue.

"Myaster? Are you Myaster?" She rumbled, those claws going limp against his shoulder. "I hear you from within, it's a comfort..."

Jaune nodded, and stroked her long locks. "In the flesh, kitty-cat." He looked her up and down, seeing the sizable..._D-cup-_he thinks- sized chest moving up and down. Her breaths as heavy as her curiosity.

"You've got some superior genetics here, know that?"

She, for some inclined bullshit reason lost in the matrix, relaxed at his touch. Bumping her forehead into his petting hand.

Jaques stroked his mustache with utmost joy; watching this display of catgirl domination. In that ancient way only cartoon villains and corporate oligarchs could do. Yet _not _have it look out of place, or equally _not _fucking weird and creepy.

To the Schnee Patriarchs side, Weiss stood on shaky knees, with her rapier down at her side. Seeming to finally _get _what's going on around here, the scope of his catgirlisms and shits.

The thought made him smile, lifting his new Alpha's chin up, even as she stood above him. Looking his audience over with the calm certainty an entrepreneur needed to succeed. Jaques seemed to notice this, and he jolted his attention to Jaune when he spoke.

"If you don't believe these things have potential _now? _"He patted the Alpha, grinning when she rumbled another purr. "Then you're crazy. Crazier then even Murdock for penning this bullshit out for me."

...Silence. They were in awe, even Whitley and the mom. Who grabbed her son's shoulders tight.

So...ya know what? He'll let that digest..whilst they walked.

Jaune grinned. "Let's head out for now, yeah?"

He looked back at the catgirls nearby, and how they've been staring at him the entire time, as Murdock typed away. "We've got all the time in the world to experience the island, and at least a few hours more until our camp is set up."

Heading for the door, he didn't bother to ask if they wanted to join, and turned to them, Alpha at his side.

"You coming?"

...And, after all taking an unsure gander at each other, they walked to him. _Weiss, _for some reason, the first to do so. Eyes heavy on him the whole while.

"Very well," she muttered, passing out the slidy with him, just a step behind his own. "But I still have suspicions..."

He didn't grace that irrationalness with a response, and continued on. Hearing his new Alpha rumble at the _newer_ sights all around. The little things all the freshly created catgirls wonder about.

It was good. He had faith in his product.

/-/

The camp was set up, and though the Schnees constantly bemoaned sleeping in such a way? No one denied that it looked good.

Four tents around a rock-lined campfire in a relatively dry clearing, on a _big _hill near the mountain base. Sticks, leaves, debris, whatever the fucks, all in short supply. Nothing but the log seats by the raging campfire, and the Deltas cheering at the fish getting cooked.

Dancing around the rocky pit, sticks in hand, always ready to poke and mingle. Greymane, Sunshine, and _Chocobeans_-as he figured to call her-standing off to the side. Weapons drawn and faces focused.

The smaller catgirls hadn't any special chants, but their rheumatic 'Myah's' prevailed. It was a relaxer for Jaune-and to some concerning degree, Jaques-yet odd as fuck to the rest.

Under the shattered moon, they sat on those logs, listening to the fire cracked in-between...uh.

Ya know, everything _else _that makes squeaky and or crackly noises? Like when the Delta's smiled at him on occasion, who then increased their cat noises's pitch, _just_ for him?

Jaune frowned, and noticed Weiss frowning too, which immediately made him frown less.

"Hey, Weiss?"

She jolted in place, turning her eyes from her father. Whose currently chortling at the dancing Deltas calling him 'Meowster Schnee.' whenever they came his way. It pleased the old weirdo in equal measures as concerned _everyone else. _Especially his wife Willow, who sat at his side with an even heavier frown than Weiss's.

"Yes, Jaune?"

He liked the more..._neutral _tone to her. Sure, it sounded like she wanted to dissect his existence, but the overt 'suspicion' faded. It first started at the lab, and kinda leveled out when she saw the Deltas chucking firewood into the pit. Going silent in consideration, as they did their labor with stupid smiles. Probably the opposite of any Faunus miner's face she's seen, that's for sure.

"You've got a weapon," he stated, more than anything. "Why's that? It looks pretty high-tech too, with all those dust vials built in."

She gave him look, and then spared one towards her father, but calmed down when he was _still _preoccupied. Watching the tribal dance of the catgirls was a top priory for the man, and for some reason? Weiss took a sigh of relief.

"I'm...heading to Beacon soon," she admitted, like the-literally, hah-cat got out the bag, and fucking ran. "It's always been my dream to become my own huntress there, and..." she shook her head. "Forget it. But yes, I'm to be there in several months. Why do you care?"

Jaune took a gander at Jaques too, and noticed now how his wife quietly hissed at him. A debate brewing there, which took the older man out of catgirl fascination, and then to glare at his wife.

Whitely sighed to himself on a log to their side, and stared at the catgirls himself. Surely to mute out the hushed-but angry, yikes-tones of wife and husband arguing. On the value of _indentured servants _for fuck's sake.

Poor kid, and poor privileged family...but...

He smiled, as the step ladder of chaos made itself apparent to him, and ya know what? He grabbed it by the handle, and chucked it Weiss's way.

"What if...I request Jaques include you in our future meetings, or keep you in the know?"

That got her attention. "Excuse me?"

Idly, Jaune noted how Willow stood up from her log, and stomped over to the Alpha's. Figuring them better comfort then her disgruntled husband. Who's disgruntled frown became a smile when the Delta's drew near. "You're a smart girl, and you question me like your dad does."

...Though, it'd be better to say she simply _questions _him when compared to her dad, but details schmetails. Weiss liked the compliment either way, and preened to herself. Apparently used to her parents being dysfunctional to some degree.

Once again, poor privileged family.

"I appreciate the flattery. "She gave him that inquisitive look again, sounding much more 'positive' when doing so. "But I'll be leaving for Beacon's next first year initiation soon...how could I possibly help you? Or contribute to this..._ELON _brand of your's in anyway?"

The Delta's stopped their circle dance, and just like that, began spearing fish on their sticks. Going up to each and every one of them, holding out those sticks for their consumption. Smiling their happy smile, and going back to their fire dancing after the sticks got grabbed.

With his fishy in hand, Jaune took a meaty bite, noticing Weiss frown at her own fish dinner. When he swallowed the mouth-full of protein, Jaune grinned at the girl for her hesitation.

"You can't," he wiggled his fish at her, not caring for the crumbly flecks of skin that fell in its wake. "Well, not directly, at least..."

She raised a brow at him, and he put his fish on his lap, meeting her eyes.

"But there's a couple things a..." he quieted down a little bit, holding a hand before his mouth. "_Beacon_ _Initiate_ could do for me, yeah?"

"..." Weiss spared her father another glance, seeing him almost dozing off now, with his fish at the side. Deltas poking at his bushy mustache, muttering 'Meowster Schnee?' among other things.

"What have you in mind?"

"A lot of things, really." He spiffed up his loose suit jacket top, and rubbed his hands together. "But to start...?"

He watched her watch him, and smiled, resting his chin on his hand.

"...Let's just say I've got a bit of an _interest _with Beacon, and huntsmen academy stuff in general."

She didn't understand the chuckle-or the statement-he did, but that's okay. Her silence was pretty much compliance.

And all things considered? Jaune liked compliance. _A lot._

Keeping that smile, he crossed his legs over, and addressed her again. As the rest of the Schnees either frowned or ignored their food.

"Right. So, here's the four-one-one, Weiss..." his face became a grin, and he shrugged. "I want to seize _every _means of production for the greater good, and here's how..."

So, he told her, and just like her father, she looked ready to faint.

It was fine, though, because once again...nobody could stop him.

Nobody could stop the Catgirl Capitalist. No Beacon, Schnee, or goddamn _fee _on Monty's shattered Sanus had a chance.

And until he's satisfied and successful? With his own private land and quality product to share with his loved ones?

That's just how it'll be.

* * *

**_Just a few more chapters to go, I think. And some quick notes._**

**_Next chapter is a time skip, and i'm thinking somwhere between Volume 2 and 3. Which should be plenty enough time to detail how not only the Faunus workers react and function with the Catgirls coming in, but what Jaune'll have done to capitalize on it. _**

**_*I, for some reason, thought what I'm having done here-aka, have a independent investor fund and distribute a rpdocut revolving around pseudo slave labor-WASNT Anarcho Capitalism. But you know what? Scratch that, it totally is. This fanfic is one hundred percent Ancapistani propaganda and I'm not sorry. _**

**_*Jaune, for personal reasons, both despises the current huntsmen system and wants to control it in a sense. Well, the world too, but that's for later._**

**_Anyways, that's about it. I know now where I'm gonna take this, but I'll still have to brain storm the way there while I'm at it. _**

**_Anyways, questions? Be my guest. Literally._**


	4. Scuffed Truck

Jaune felt their ride's bumpy trail reach an end, and saw the snowy world around them show itself as much.

Atlas, in particular the northernmost boundaries outside the city, was perfect for mining. The quarries connected to the mountainside ran deeper than anything humanity has touched.

Like those in old school exploration movies. Those classic action set ups, where they find the scroll of Vale or some shit? And then explore a destroyed civilization? Finding just the right stuff to get rich with, and all the cool ancient science thingies left behind?

Jaune knew these old tropes very well. It's the kind of stuff that made him first consider science stuff, or really even the pursuit of his dreams.

His pussified dreams of one day making catgirls, that is.

Those hours watching holo screens must've helped him fray that idea into mind. Momma did say that's whatcha get when staring at them media thingies for too long. Nothing good at all.

Yet then again, she's a single mother with a shitty four day twelve hour work week, and he's alive.

The Atlassian skyline-draping with long winding clouds greeted him like a new friend. As though that snow brushing against the windshield said to itself 'wow! Look at this guy!', and wanted to meet him.

Jaune felt an irrational, but comfy, love in this environment he couldn't describe for shit-

But, if he did? It's just like that: a chilly cold hug, from a distance, and on the other side of a blocky window. He enjoyed that almost respectful foreignness between them, but it couldn't last forever.

Matter-in-fact, their ride already stopped on top of a big snowbank. Giving him ample sight in seeing the distant catgirls waddling along the other side of the window.

In and out the brooding mountainside they've driven right to the edges of. Jaune knew the uniqueness of this little happenstance, and took the sight in all the more.

Those catgirls-he's assuming as much, he sees big dresses-didn't pay the blocky grey truck on high any mind. Too busy involved with the gaping hole marking the very bottom of the high-reaching peak. Their forms keeping that in and out mantra towards their duty.

They shifted through the snow. Three feet deep, with that colorful display of shiny stuff dutifully heading alongside. The materials themselves tugged by silvery mine-carts, packed to the very brim.

All sorts of colors there: blues, reds, purples, yellows. He liked the way they shined through even the snowy atmosphere blinding them all.

Those dust crystals were truly a treasure, man. If he didn't focus in the biogenetic or engineering kinda enterprise?

He'd love to have Jacques's Dust company. In full.

Nothing's more enjoyable than collecting the colors of the rocky rainbow in mass.

And for what other market-capital collecting reason, besides the sole purpose of consumption? So the people could contuse their bread and circus at affordable prices?

Well, except catgirls. But hey...why not both?

That's exactly why Jaune took a shit ton of motion sickness pills, and a flight to Atlas. Followed by a drive though it's north-most frontier, which ended up with him here today.

Waiting for the wheels of his newest joy-ride product to stop. In Between sight seeing his belated flesh cats.

A bulky-and sorta inexpensive-vehicle it was, made solely because his puckered asshole felt chafed after riding regular dust cars around too much. The medicine hardly felt like it's kicking in on a ride like this.

And now he's here, with a slightly less puckered asshole, on a comfy dust-truck seat he had made in bank and little expense. Being escorted by his fellow market mogul's personal butler, Klein.

Who seemed really happy to get his hands behind the wheel, for a trip not related to moving guests around. Beaming a smile almost brighter than his hazy yellow eyes watching their snowy travels.

A dutiful worker, who-ever since first meeting Jaques-seemed to mean well.

The little man turned to them. That nervous smile stuck like the hounding snowflake bits on the truck's front window. Though, after contact with the window wiper he put into gear, it got smudged away.

"Miss Schnee should be right outside with them. Poor girl! She's truly invested in these...creatures...of yours, Jaune."

Klein shook his head.

"It boggles my mind every time I see them. They've replaced most labor positions we had within Schnee manor... Well, except the cooking jobs Faunus workers still habit, but they're... exceptions that confirm the rule, so to speak. Including me as well!"

Tabby-who sat all nice and bundled up besides him-didn't give the conflicted man any mind. She focused instead on the little snow bits that landed against her side of the truck. Keeping that dull gaze nice and solid on the little dots of her fluffy companions a walk over.

A product of her programming, most likely. She's only a Beta, they couldn't express themselves out of a goddamn hand basket.

"Anyways, Jaune." The little butler sighed, pulling him from his Tabby-related thoughts. Who, as she waited patiently by his side in her seat, kept zoned out. "Miss Schnee should be somewhere amongst them. It's been several weeks and even with the vital festival coming soon, she's there. I wonder why?"

Tabby poked at the window, and he took a moment to think on that, toying with the car latch.

"I've thought about catgirls very often."

He started, watching another blob of them stumbling along.

"But it's best to take in mind that they are unique from anything else. They're not Faunus, or human, or even anything we'd think transcendent. They're just kinda gunk with humanoid forms, who can do stuff for us in mass."

"Like they're doing now, I assume?"

"Yeah," he pointed. "See them?"

The butler followed his finger, likely seeing the catgirl outlined past the snowy winds, and nodded.

"A little. The snow's horrible for sight seeing. It's fortunate this vehicle you and Master Schnee sponsored could take us this far. What's-"

Jaune tired of the question and answers real quick. So, with eyes on the actual prize, he ignored the build-up and pushed the car door open. Feeling the freezing cold numb his legs ankle deep, and most certainly not fucking enjoy it.

Still, after Tabby quietly hopped out the bulky ride with him, Jaune gave the curious little man a smile. It showed his patience for the-kinda annoying-but well deserved questions.

It was the '**_ELON-SCHNEE BRAND DUST-TRUCK._**' Trade mark included.

A modern marvel so casually boring, yet stupidly effective when it matters. Capable of all terrain mileage from kingdom to kingdom. With the smallest amount of electric dust consumed ever recorded.

By way of pre established academic sources, that is.

Well, by most of his official brand's sponsors and their sources. Ones that're outside of Atlas governing bodies still. The producers of them are kinda swindling any potential competitor into compliance. And more so, making them like it in equal amounts as enjoying its monetary profits.

Though the government's still pretty weary about the whole thing. Free catgirls and super waifu soldiers can do that too ya.

But anyways-

This vehicle? It's the most mind-fuckingly bare-back thing Jaune's ever seen in his life. Outpacing all the other large scale passion projects he yoot off the drawing board and into their side expenditure '**_SCHNEE MECHANICS_**' and stuff. Where all the big ships and weapons actually come from.

Though...that's not taking into account all the grown men interested in said equally all terrain catgirls. Worse yet, as the older they were, the younger they tended to favor their variety.

It was stunning-

The dust truck was a stunning thing too, with it's dopey grey color scheme and big-ass tires. To the blocky windows with those scuffed drawing-like houses for glass material.

Beautifully childish, as all science should be.

Which made sense, as It's an off-hand curiosity project. They've been cooking up these stupid dust-based inventions in the office for months on end. As it stupidly were, in any context not ELON brand, testing those dust-engines proved a lot.

All around the streets of Mantle, they cruised until people took to social media in curiosity. Just to know about these bulky fucking things, and why they're so stupidly fast and effective. A question-from the last time he and Jaques talked-the Atlas government would also like to know.

And how effective this hot-wheels was? Well, uh...

Jaune took a gander at his watch.

"Four hours." He said, whistling. "Four hours from here to Southern Atlas. That's at least one thousand miles of pure electric dust going sixty miles an hour. Burned straight through a fucking snowstorm, Klein! Could you believe that?"

"I..." Klein's pretty floored by the comment, thoughtfully leaning forward in his seat. "I suppose I would have to, Jaune. Your inventions are realer than life itself."

Jaune liked the acceptance.

"Good man! I'll be back in a bit, hopefully with the heiress in tow. If she's already got a bullhead in sight, then I'll text ya to leave on your own otherwise." He smiled. "You're gonna enjoy riding this baby out, I just know it."

That last bit pulled Klein from his quiet stupor. Since they've began their dust-truck adventures at the docks, he's had this mentality. One not unlike some boomeristic notions plaguing the adventure capitalists Jaune talks with.

You know, where the little things get you worked up and make you stupid sounding to young people?

Also liable in making you not understand the true fact of scientific advancement? The fact of catgirls collectivizing at the door of progress immortal. Ready to aid in fighting against evil Grimm things hoarded together?

Jaques has this to some extent. In the sense that he'd either question this whole thing, or overdose on the product whenever he could. Probably to cope with his shit domestic life.

Anyways-

"But sir! This is one of the first modules I've seen you and Master Schnee use! Surely you'd like it in peak condition to-"

"Klein, I'm gonna be one hundred with you."

June adjusted his shiny suit before continuing on his progress mantra. Looking that little butler dude in the eyes with his measured swagger.

"That contraption you've zoomed the literal 'country-side' of Atlas with? It's a goddamn sideshow of what my brand can do, Klein."

For effect, he patted the truck's side, letting its meaty clang ring true.

"I can have fucking thousands of those made and distributed. Just like whatever yummy baking shit your mom would sell to other poor people on the streets. Your mom was poor, right?"

"Y-"

Jaune didn't let him finish, waving the words off.

"Keep the keys, seats, air conditioning, and whatever the fuck else me and your boss cooked up. It's cuz, ya know, making little technological trinkets and comfy stuff just for consumption tends to make you lienient with your products."

The mini rant made him think about the details, so he rubbed that leathery truck-door down.

"Or some other reason I probably forget."

He shouldn't have mentioned any company secrets. That touchy information liable to get his estranged business partner all ansty. But the side note slipped out anyways, as it was really weird.

Plus..Jaques wasn't as valuable as he once was, considering all the influence Jaune's already developed somewhat independently of him.

"In-between heavy petting sessions with some quality catgirls."

...And on that note, Jaune had to shudder.

"You oughta pray that man's marriage stays stable, man. He's got some really fucked control issues, and sorta expresses it on the catgirls. The younger ones especially."

That spooked Klein hard, and it for Jaune did too, when he saw that old bastard hugging Deltas like body pillows. Those surprise conferences at two in the morning weren't Jaques's forte, or any 'te' to be honest.

Yeah, yikes. Imagine loving flesh cats more than your alcoholic wife-

On second thought, Jaune didn't think on that further.

His business partner had some fundamental-and worrisome-issues, sure. But Jaune's not hoping to worry about them. Especially now with all the opportunities available.

Weiss has kept stable where Jaques hasn't. Which, in a grand-plan way, gives the Arc opportunities he's feening to take advantage of. It warmed his insides and staved off the cold, without the fluffy orange coat his Tabby wore so she could do the same-

Oh, right, he had to get going.

Jaune shook his head, returning his focus to the frowning butler man eyeing back in confusion. His gazes mixed with strains of concern thinly beneath the surface.

For the queer little duo letting all the heat out, or himself?

It's a hard call, man. Jaune decided that's too much of a thing to concern about too, and shut the door tight. Seeing that butler's bushy mustache perk up in an inaudible question. Probably from the loud and careless action itself.

Yeah, well...Jaune shrugged.

"Get outta here, Klein."

He turned his back from the bulky ELON truck. Keeping that swagger whilst trudging through snowy peaks and icey indents alike.

"I've got some deals and business to make, all for the grand plan you'd best not mention shit about, yeah? I gave you a car and my good-will, so I'd hope you agree?"

Though he said this from a bit of a distance, Jaune heard the rumbly sound of an ELON truck turning around in the snow. Becoming nothing more than an afterthought. As it's engine blurred and muted into the snowstorm all around the mountainside.

Back to civilization, and back-

Wait, what the fuck. Jaune didn't want him too-

"Myaster?" He heard his tabby quietly call, feeling that comfy hand on his shoulder. "We should go. Myistress Schnee surely waits for us by the entrance."

"...Right..."

Just this once, Jaune figured to let the little man off for the moment.

The ELON truck was pretty fun to drive in, after all. And what else could convince that nervous reck to be fucking retarded? Nothing but the glorious bulk-truck capable of intercontinental travel, surely.

Anyways...he sighed.

"Let's get going, yeah?" He grabbed that hand on him, feeling it's muscles relax when he took control. "Weiss's better than them all, she's smart and apparently likes watching them."

Tabby knew this, and hummed. Like usual.

Jaune hadn't even the care to sigh, simply choosing to trudge on.

/-/

The Beta's at the cave-opening finished their current dust run. Putting away their current bulky cart and reaching for another one off to the side.

In silence, they worked to move another mine-cart, deft hands pressing against it. Snow caking their Schnee-sponsored winter gear yet not their scuffed measure of duty.

Jaune liked the look, and judging by the silent huntress-in-training side by side with him? He wasn't the only one.

"They don't require nutrients, Jaune" He heard her say, in a chilly cold and quiet voice. Barely louder than the snowstorm blinding their vision. "For forty days and forty nights, I've been here to monitor their care of the dust, in absence of Faunus or human worker."

She held a coated arm up, all the way to a small bricked house on a particular high snowbank. Even through the snowy winds and whistling noises it made, Jaune could see a fire billowing on top. Even some catgirls standing idly by its entry door, with weapons at the side and guards surely up.

They did seem to be Alphas, after all. Long hair and mechashift weaponry notwithstanding.

"Right from that ridge, Jaune. I got to experience these 'catgirls' you and father blabber about all the time, instead of hear about it."

"Thanks to Beacon?"

She sighed. "Yes, I've had a lot of work on my plate, you see. My time at Beacon has so far given me both eternal migraines and physical migraines, but..."

Once more, another set of orangey bundled up Betas came from the depths. Moving their mine-cart of dust crystals from behind, with pickaxes left on the waist and legs at an angle.

A move that let them put their whole body into it, and move that cart past the snowy mounds left over from shovelers. Gammas could do that much at least.

"These things?"

She whispered, turning to him with a troubled expression, yet tinged with fascination.

"They are marvels. They are machines. They are creatures that Monty has forsaken and left to rust in the muck of humanity's degeneracy. Do you see them working their wonders for us?"

The second mine-cart got lined up with many others, by the hands of a veritable battalion of Gammas. Who were previously at the edge of the opening on standby. Fingers just itching to continue the progress march he and Murdock planned them with.

After that quick pushy-pushy session, courtesy of the Gammas, a dull clanging continued. From a storm of pickaxes meeting their fever pitch against solid rock and metal.

Or Dust. Hopefully dust-

"Every night and day, no matter the time, and only the place. They push through hunger, health, stability, and indigestion so the job may end with the further product of the bottomline and above."

She shuddered, probably making a sound as well, yet he heard nothing of it over the working catgirls. The pitch of pickaxes were a constant wave of stimuli almost pleasing to the ear.

Almost. It took his desire for progress to actually feel okay about it.

"I once saw one shit, Jaune. It squatted down next to a mine-cart, and you know what came out?"

"...?"

"Green." She hissed, tugging on his suit jacket, shuddering. "Green gunk, that rivaled the consistency of a booger on horse Faunus steroids. It didn't even slip out, Jaune, it poured itself out her shitter like mother's special wine on a Sunday night."

He snorted, she squawked.

"I'm serious! Be honored that I tell you this, you absolute fiend!"

She's shaking him now, with all her little might. Nothing that he hadn't dealt with in Menagerie though.

"I'm in a state of shock and adoration for this system you've peened to my family name! It's almost maddening to know that we've a potential super weapon. One not even the Atleasian government beholds..."

Her eyes glazed over a bit, but unlike Jaques, she came back from the abyss, shaking her head.

"It's frankly the only reason I came out here, so I could observe the beasts in action with my own eyes."

She stepped away from him, eyes back on the Beta masses shuffling about.

"Regardless of if Headmaster Ozpin and those goons they call my teammates disagree. They'll be there, and after a while more...I will too. After I find understanding."

The casual acknowledgement-of the world's most cherished huntsman-figure shook him. Like an avalanche of Wiess's incomprehension showered all Jaune was with bullshit. Pure, raw, and stinky bullshit that smelt of catgirl food and low probability.

He reached out for her, continuing without a pause when she jolted at the hand onto her shoulder.

"Weiss." He stressed-no, wheezed. "If you're talking about Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy? The one who's known for becoming Remnants youngest Headmaster in history. With literal civilizations thanking him for producing quality super soldiers of his own...?"

She didn't comment, so he went on, squeezing that shoulder a bit.

"Then you-..."

He had to think for a moment.

She was as confused as him, looking into his eyes for an explanation. And after several mouth-opened seconds, Jaune delivered on that look with gusto. Also a hinge of longing, as he's remembering all the conflicting feelings about this.

Huntsman schools were still a sore spot for him to think about. Even if it's bullshit in concept and only meaningful on a small scale, or a pipe dream he'd never be able to reach.

Ozpin-whoever he was-countered this, in some way, as even though it's dumb? It fucking worked for him. That man built a huntsmen school from the ground up and now it's considered the best rated in the entire country. If not fucking Sanus.

In short?

Ozpin did something Jaune wanted to do... Condense power into one area that comparatively rocked the rowboat in his favor. Seizing the means of production in his own way, without the catgirls or dust trucks.

So, with that double-think in mind, the negativity rang out much higher than anything else. Even the rationale of actually liking huntsman shit, or feeling shock at Weiss's snark.

Jaune shook his head with a sigh.

"Nevermind, we'll talk about Beacon later." He put that hand down slowly, choosing to then turn towards the Gammas lounging nearby with a small smile. "I've got some conflicted feelings on huntsmen schools, Weiss."

"...Very well," he heard her say, brushing off some excess snow-dew caking on her fluffy Schnee coat. "We could surely watch the plebeians at work for a while longer, or..."

Her boots did a couple steps in place, and he saw that arm raise to the little brick house again. "We could discuss things like rationally business minded people, yes?"

Her calmness and determination-for what it's worth-didn't set Jaune off.

Matter in fact? As another set of Beta's stumbled out of the darkened depths, the causal confidence was good. He liked the way she said this without hesitation, and even now, strut through the ankle deep snow and storm.

Towards the little house, towards comfort.

Jaune saw nothing wrong with it, and followed along.

/-/

"So, you're hoping to compete in a tournament?"

Weiss took a healthy sip of her catgirl delivered hot chocolate. wiping away the excess goey bits with a trademarked Schnee Dust Company napkin. A thing she also had delivered.

She's ditched her fluffy jacket in the warmth of the little house's wooden interior. Taking solace in the equally quaint fire raging in the living room fire pit for their enjoyment. Oh, and also for the Delta's and Gammas crowded around it, 'Nyah'ing their satisfaction at the stuff.

"The Vytal festival," she muttered, putting the drink down, looking him in the eyes with purpose. "It's surely something you would know of, yes? Where huntsman teams compete in a famous arena with little restraint? And for the enjoyment of the collective people of our kingdoms?"

"...Yeah..."

Jaune put his own hot chocolate down, rapping a random tune into the coffee table they've been sat at. Crackly pops of fire ablaze, ringing out in the comfy atmosphere like a chiming bell. Doing funny things for his thought-process, too. Helping him remember basic culture things a huntsmen academy would've taught him.

"It's a tradition spanning back all the way to the end of the Great War. Like, right after it, as to build moral and increase incentives to not fucking hate each other."

She didn't like the crass language, taking another sip whilst he spat his shat out.

Unfortunately for her moralisms, though? Jaune hadn't brought his collection of fucks to give at the moment. He's a businessman who thrives on reality, cussing up a storm only enhances that on some level. It's less an indicator of his anger and more a sign of manipulation. The good kind, Jaune would claim.

So the lack of tack-like usual-stayed, much to her sipping consternation.

"They decided that this fighting stuff was a good compromise for people long-term. As a way for calming the people down from all the mayhem."

Jaune tapped the table, shifting some loose paper off to the side.

"You know how many people died in the conflict overall, ya? At least half the population of fucking Mistral. That's rough, man." He leaned on his fist, imaging the scenery already. "I heard it's a floating palace, with lots of room to spectate the fighting stuff going on."

"You haven't seen it at all during your travels?"

"No, It's alluded to me forever." He mumbled, wistful. "I don't need to see it in my life, but if I'd speak from the heart? Nothing would be better to me, than letting my product sell itself in mass, whilst I collect valuables."

From behind their talky area, a Gamma dutifully refilled Weiss's cup of choco. A look of inferiority presupposed on her, with a permanent numbness and servitude. Not anything sad, or angry, or even negative.

Just basic obeying, like a good catgirl would do. Not even willing to express her innate programming of Jayne-worship. Though he saw the desire for it in her golden eyes, and almost experienced it from the smaller girls.

Weiss stopped that earlier, too, and told them to stay by the fireplace until further notice-

"What do you mean by 'valuables?'"

He broke from his happy cat musings then.

Considering the question in mortem of that; his eyes back on her, and head tilted at her perceptive frown.

"Those that I'd love to fulfill my grand plan with, Weiss. People who deserve the very best I've got for the value they're meaning to me."

Tabby-who drank her own liquid stuff besides him, hummed something positive at that. Even in the small ways, always around to support him and all the crazy shit he's planning. Knowing nothing about anything, yet willing to do anything.

Jaune valued that in many ways. Not nearly enough to prioritize Tabby over other things, but the points remain the same. Valuable things are valuable, and...well...if they're her-

Memories of Menagerie glory came to him. True, real, and prominent golden eyes from the past filled Jaune's vision. In all the alluring ways not even the quirky 'nyahs' of catgirls could challenge. An ancient feeling settling deep into his gut, enough to make Weiss speak up.

"Jaune? Are you well?" She asked, holding her hand down on the table and on her feet, eyes intense. "Because, might I say? I've finally begun understanding these catgirls of yours, all their little habits, likes, dislikes..."

Her ice blues looked away, seeing the Deltas circled up on the living room carpet. Not doing anything with board games, and instead, simply making noises at each other. Enjoying the company as a mindless collective.

"...and yet you, Mister Arc, are probably a bigger enigma than even them! You dodge, space out, consider, and plot in ways my father could only dream about!"

She took a seat again, flicking her pony tail off to the side. "It's that willfulness with your product which made me wish to see it for myself. These catgirls within my family halls, who my father rattles on about. Not without rattling on about the man who helped him accomplish it either."

Another sip, Weiss put the cup down. And Jaune? Well, he'll let the ice lady talk.

"I knew you were coming, Klein told me as such. Reception works even at the edges of civilization."

For added effect, she shook her scroll phone around. It, and it's shiny Shcnee cover.

"And now that we meet again, after...Monty above...how long's it been?-"

"Since we went to my island, I think. At least five or so months ago."

Jaune saw the dots connect, and added. "You're a huntress in training now, aren't ya? You got admitted and everything from the sound of it earlier."

"...Yes. Yet I desired a bit of momentary separation from them, if not to hone my own craft. Both personal, and familial."

Her fingers snapped, and that same Beta-with her frazzled yellow hair-came close. Head lowered down once more, waiting for orders. Her outfit-a dress, but a custom one befitting a scuffed Atlas maid-hung onto her.

"This is Sunny. She is 'Subject 2585', and was the first product my father lended me during my momentary return back home."

Weiss ran a hand through the Beta's hair. Like a passionless mother, full of thoughts and considerations.

"She's been wholly-in all aspects-the reason why I stay here. Left to shiver in this freezing hellhole, tempered though it be."

The hand separated from the fuzzy scalp, much to the Beta's small satisfaction.

"The rations are plentiful, and Alphas destroy the Grimm. Comparable to actual huntsmen, no less..." she shook her head. "And, more than that, I can interrogate her on the basics of catgirl culture from indoor comforts. For example..."

Clapping, light and abrupt, sounded off. Sunny perked up in kind.

"Myistress Schnee?"

"Sunny, dear." Weiss muttered, running a dainty white fingernail on the edges of her choco cup. "Tell me of you comrades again. How they work in the mines, and how they replaced all the Faunus workers."

"..."

Sunny met his eyes, nodding to him.

"It's been several months out here. First in this cabin, then with all the others who transported here to replaced the old workers."

She fidgeted with her dress a bit, pulling up the material.

"They were firstly dissatisfied with the immediate removal, then, as they...integrated...in. Things began to change, and many of them up and left right afterwards. Apparently guaranteed good jobs by the Meowster Schnee somewhere, though I know not what or how. My older sisters wouldn't say."

Weiss nodded, as the catgirl continued.

"All I know is what the others say..."

She raked her gaze to the steadily louder bunch by the fireplace. Dull golden orbs-not enchanting in the slightest-looking them over with longing. As said cats fawned over each other without a care.

"And they say these things. That our great creation-must've led us here, to work towards all the Schnee's interests. So we work day and night for the Schnee: brining the stones from the deep, and preparing them for delivery. Without rest, and always in haste."

Her eyes locked on his, a dull-but determined-thing.

"You deserve everything, Myaster." She mumbled, cheeks flushed. Face neutral-like his Tabby-but not unaffected by his biologically ingrained holiness.

Which, after a while, feels pretty neat.

"If I didn't follow my orders, I'd be up and over everything in preparation to praise you. It's been so long since I've witnessed the glory of you and the creation station-"

Weiss butted herself in with a measured abruptness.

"Thank you Sunny," she waved to their cabin's cozy leather couch, with all sorts of pale fur draped over it. "Now be a loyal worker and enjoy your comrades like any other of your kind."

With a measurement not unlike Weiss's own, Sunny tore her beady gaze from him in an instant. Nodding to her owner without missing a beat, and quietly-so quietly-meeting her comrades.

When she left them, Weiss continued.

"They know you. My workers and useful servants whisper about you like a god."

"Yeah, guess they do."

"And...that doesn't worry you sometimes?"

"Why would it?"

She sighed, he kept his face straight.

"Maybe because they're so...life-like in a way. Faunus-like, sort of, if they couldn't do anything but serve. And not that, but do nothing but serve until death comes for them. If it even can."

"They do."

"...?"

"Yeah, Weiss." He cracked a smile. "Things die when they get killed. I've known this ever since I ran away from home and listened to old people tell me how to rule the world."

"But I don't, Jaune. Like I was saying..."

Despite his morbid sarcasm, she pushed through it like a champ.

"Neither do I know the reason for your being here, and thus had to assume you'll tell me in some satisfactory way."

She leaned on her curled fist, a business woman through and through.

"My time here's busy, Jaune. I must either tend to my charge, or prepare to leave them to their duties in the soon to be tournament preparations. Have you something else in mind with this sudden arrival? Another opportunity?"

Jaune crossed his legs over, taking a long moment to collect his stringy thoughts and prepare. As this was the kinda stuff he came by for, besides the desire to see the ice-cold heiress again, with all her neat quirks.

"I'm interested in many things." He went on, with that exact same-almost conspiratorial-tone from their last talk. "Markets, goods distribution, wellness of the people..."

A giggly sound bounded off the walls, as some of Weiss's gifted Deltas prodded Sunny all over. Much to the girl's quiet glee, and Tabby's absentminded curiosity.

"And most of all? The ability to do what I want with those I want. I've told you this then, now, and again, Schnee."

This time, it's his turn to lean into the wooden table, hands triangle together like usual.

"That's where you and your father came in. Which I can't thank you enough for, because my products are already hitting the markets. As much as the public interest too, have you seen?"

"...Partially," she admitted. "It's a new product, which has a relative lack of media coverage so far. Well, except for fringe online informants scouring the web for content to cover. But nobody truly pays those plebeians any mind, I'd think. It's simply the results of you and my father's business, on both the market and Faunus."

"Right, but wouldn't you say people are getting interested in it? Overall?"

They locked eyes for a second, as Weiss searched for something within them.

"Jaune, please don't play these word games with me. I've been privately taught with the greatest education one can buy, and it's empowered me. I will not tolerate swindling and I'd like you to treat me as such."

Ah, nice. Jaune-again-liked that gusto more and more. Whatever these catgirls of his mean to her, she's willing to express her authority over them and him.

Well, try to, because once again: Jaune's work is fucking absolute.

So with that in mind, Jaune stopped beating around the bush.

"I'm interested in you, Weiss."

She squawked.

"No, not in that way." He brushed her-and the death glare she gave-off. "I'm interested in what mentality and identity you bring to the round table. Ya know, what's making you all tough as nails even though I can have these catgirls fucking desert you in a second."

Her anger faded away immediately after that. Apparently growing pretty fond of her preordained flesh cats. Regardless of origin, though, he continued on.

"Good. Just...listen up," he sighed, putting his hands together. "I like you more than your father, even though he's my current business partner and advocate. Because no offense? But he's kinda an unstable asshole who fetishizes little girls."

In a weird moment of carelessness, Weiss didn't even squat or squeak. Choosing to do nothing but shrug her shoulders at his blinking face. Even over the literal accusation of pedophila on her dad's behalf.

Jeez, man. That's fucking weird-

But he's not here for details. Jaune's here for results, so he continued on.

"So that's mostly the reason why I showed up today: to offer you something again."

His left elbow came onto the table then, raising that hand palm side down.

"Something that you'd gain from even more so...then say...being daddy's little secretary. I'm offering you another spoof to your knowledge, Weiss, and it's a good one."

her eyes-though not face-glanced at the spotless palm. Not showing any weakness yet.

"What if I told you..."

He turned the palm over, rapping a numb tune into the wood again.

"That I-after we ingrain our product completely in Atlas-can find a way to replace your father with you?"

...

...

...

Once again, Weiss peaked his curiosity and interests with her reaction. That being a complete lack of empathy for the man Jaune's unfairly dissing. No hesitation to apathy, nor an expression of dissatisfaction at the idea...

Pure, unadulterated consideration bloomed on her face and nothing more. Weiss must've truly lost all love for her family, or at the very least her father.

Makes sense though. He's a weirdo through and through. Even better now was the fact Jaune's plans sorta meshed into place with her lack of faith.

She'd listen to the entirety of the grand plan now. Which is fucking fantastic if he'd have the pleasure of saying. And he did!

Jaune smiled.

"What if I...arrange some things here and there, make some unfortunate circumstances a foot. Do that which'd anger your mother, and-"

"Jaune." She cut in, adamant again. "My mother's well being is of little concern to the man, no matter how hard he tries to put everyone together. She will always drink her heart out, and father will...continue to enjoy the comforts of his product. I've no heart for these flawed and broken people, who neglected me in many ways I find detestable..."

Those eyes shone with determination much like his own, only more...streamlined. And personal, too, with all that mind on the people who she'd likely dislike.

Yet not the catgirls. Never the catgirls.

"So yes, Jaune. I trust that you have potential I should consider."

She turned In her seat, actually smiling a thin line at Sunny. Taking enjoyment in the way she bumped shoulders with the stupider girls.

"These catgirls are like the pets I never got as a child... When they dedicated my life to the family business and nothing but. No friends, companions, loves, or fluffy creatures that would listen to my late night rants."

Turning back, Weiss even gave him a thin smile. Much to his muted surprise.

"My father and his cohorts never respected or cared for me like your catigirls do." She turned over, to the sounds of happy catgirl's the couch over. "Like Sunny does. She's the kitty cat I never got, so..."

...After a couple of seconds, her silence became clear enough to speak through, so Jaune did just that. Nodding to her thoughtful face, and gently rubbing at his chin.

"You're welcome, then." He stopped rubbing his chin, tilting his head at her instead. "But besides that, you're sure about this? Ya know, of hearing me out fully, and not just getting the little details? There's a lot more to this stuff then boring business meetings, I'll tell you now-"

She nodded, and he nodded too, preparing himself.

"Right..."

He coughed, seeing her seeing him.

"I want the world."

"...?"

"You heard me," he cracked a smile. "I want the world's complete inflation with all my shit, like a toxic relationship. I want the people to know what greatness and protection awaits when accepting the usage of my girls. For both the domestic and public good."

As he spoke, Deltas began pitter pattering across the house. Some dusting off the cabinets here and there, others repositioning used furniture. And even more than that?

Some came up to him, happy smiles on their faces.

"Myaster! Myatser!" A plucky one said, rougey red hair in a quaint ponytail. "You want food? We have many-"

With a smile still, Jaune shook his head, mumbling a 'no' to her, and shooing the funny little one away. Weiss blinked at the weird familiarity, something akin to confusion in her eye.

Not missing a beat, he continued.

"I want not only Atlas to experience my product... But the good people of all corners of our great Sanus. Every functional individual in our market economies with a fair bit of lien in their pocket. Ready to soon consume all sorts of goods at my disposal, chief among them my catgirls. Not just the people and their beneficiaries either..."

He put his scroll phone onto the table.

"I've chatted with several advisors to general ironwood," Jaune quipped, feeling pretty smug. "They've yet to really get their boss in on this so far, but they're getting there. Telling me all about how he's 'seen some merit' in our Alpha breeds and their thick skin. Which they wrote down and sent to me in a nice video call, if you'd like me to pl-"

"No-no." She held her hand up, shaking her head. "I believe you, just continue."

He did.

"Right. Well, guess what I'm trying to say is...I've got some serious credibility with this stuff now. And this Vtyal festival coming up? With all those people around willing to consume products? With wonderful figures like you there to preform...?"

Oh...she liked that last bit, rolling her eyes off to the side, yet not stopping his shtick any. He grinned at the small victory.

"It's a-if not the-golden opportunity to sell my ideas to the masses in ways not even the government could. Where you can show the world catgirls in style, and make having one a cool idea. First with the rich, then the middle class, and yada yada, as the product gets more and more available."

Yep, she's getting it now, her mouth 'oh'ing in understanding.

"So all I ask, then, is if you'd be willing to aid in that goal, right to the heart. And also be willing to 'broadcast' that idea to your Headmaster for me while I crusade the product to the people, as I'm actually hoping to go along with all this."

"...To the tournament?-"

"Uh-huh. I wanted to do some things there..."

He smiled, looking away.

"Important things, you'll understand. But can you also do this stuff for me in the meantime?" He turned back. "Can you basically become my partner? As I, uh, take care of the Jaques problem with some somewhat clever planning?"

Weiss saw...something in that, and blinked.

"You're serious?"

He nodded.

...

...

...

It took a long moment-with Weiss looking off at her servant-but she came to a conclusion. What that'd be he's all ears and eyes for now, as Jaune laid everything bare. In the sense he sorta admitted of his true intentions of control without some level of stigma.

She'd totally freak out if he said 'hey, wanna replace world governments in the next decade?' and seriously meant it. Most rational-and not catgirl influenced-people would do the exact same. Buuuut, as it were, this business runs on dragon energy and not rationality.

This must've sunk in, as her puckered expression went lax, eyes squinted at the lines of woof below. Once more, another soul sees the light of progress, in a way of complete submission. WIllingly or otherwise.

First-to some degree-Jaques, and now? After a hefty amount of months weaning the product into society? Whilst replacing Faunus workers and introducing the new evolution of labor? Cars included?

Weiss was in, and hopefully a full-time partner as of today. Jaune's gonna look forward to seeing her...well, everything really. Fighting skills, habits, friends, and hopefully Beacon Academy.

That was his top pick all those years ago-

"I accept."

She said, conviction a heady rumble, her hand sliding onto his.

"I shall avanege my past and take this business from the hands of it's incompetent. Those years in isolation and abandonment from my family should not go unpunished... This is fact."

"Ah, nice."

"Indeed. What else do you have in mind, now?"

Jaune felt himself relax with her hand on him, despite its unnatural chill from the digits down.

"Well..." he sighed. "I'd rather get some more hot chocolate before I explain anything." though he's not planning to say much, as there wasn't much else he could say to Weiss then.

Their stockholders were coming in droves, and the product itself has a major market in the upper to middle classes already. She only needs to listen to him and they'd succeed.

Regardless, Weiss nodded, looking over her shoulder.

"Sunn, dear." She hummed, cutting through the noise of busy workers without a single pause. "Get us more hot chocolate. And give your..."

Strangely, she met his eyes, actually smiling her satisfaction. Unlike the angry-ish girl from the moment prior and all the more intriguing for it.

"Myaster Jaune, extra marshmallows with his. He employs the best in his efforts of revolutionizing our corporate interests."

Sunny really moved for this one, becoming a yellow blur blitzing form the couch. Nearly hitting the doorway to the rustic kitchen on the way out, yet not slowing down the tiniest bit.

When she left, Weiss went to her scroll, muttering to him.

"I must text Klein, he didn't mention how he knew you'd be here..."

That...made Jaune sigh.

"New invention, old desires locked away a an incompetent exterior."

She didn't get that, but Jaune hadn't a care if she did or not, and let himself get cozy too. Putting away the thoughts of one rebellious man servant to the curb, like he oughta do, but eh. Klein's just doing his job and nothing else. Jaune did get here because of him.

With that outta mind, he dug deep into his coat pocket, dragging out a small picture with a dusky tinge to its wear. A material Weiss surprisingly noticed within seconds of him placing it on the table. An obvious concern and question in her inquisitive-and apparently business savvy-blue eyes.

"A picture?"

He nodded, and smiled. Looking down at the item himself.

Menagerie. In particular, him and Kali within the walls of the palace. Just another fresh morning together under the beaming sunlight, head to chest in bed. Her smile-on her beautiful dusky face-almost shining in its aesthetics. While he himself would have made himself out to be a drunkard with all that bed hair, compared to her refined looks.

They took that two weeks before he had to leave and really start his business. Leaving his Kali all alone on that island again, forced to deal with Sienna and her bullshit palace guard... A sad thing he wished never had to happen, but the whole process would have slowed down if they'd-

No. He can't think about that.

Jaune took a deep breath, imagining the Vytal festival and all its opportunities.

Maybe...just maybe...he can make do with his words, and bring the truest catgirl of all along for the ride? Maybe he could take her on adventures that they could've gone on if he had stayed? The faintest possibility of this one event doing this for him...

It made his blood boil, but in a good way, but also in a way that made Weiss's brow raise at him. He toiled not with that confusion, however, instead he planned.

"Yeah, a picture."

He looked back up at her, eyes shining his true determination, which she balked at.

"That's me and my...friend, so to speak. She's currently far away from us-and me-right now, and I'd like to get her nearby soon..."

He held the picture tight, a conflicted-but overall happy-smile on his face.

"After all, everybody needs a momma in their lives, especially the catigirls."

And Kali could provide that...if she's okay with everything. This entire journey up to this point wouldn't have happened weren't it for her DNA stuff.

Which, all things considered?

He can only hope she'd agree, somehow, over the Faunus rainbow.

And hope he did: with that picture by his side, and Tabby's attentive gaze on his back. Intense in that usual and weird way.

"You'd understand, right?"

...Strangely, her frown didn't tell him that. Having an intimate relationship with a very beautiful single mother was unique. More so than most things.

So as Sunny came back, he shrugged.

"No? That's cool." He muttered, holding the pretty white mug in his grip, clearing his throat. "But let's worry about romance later, yeah?"

"...ugh..." She rolled her eyes, holding her new hot chocolate too. "Fine, what've you in mind?"

He grinned, then continued to bullshit for the rest of the conversation. More focused on that picture resting smugly in his coat pocket than anything.

Soon, though...Kali's face won't be a mere picture. She'll come back to him.

Even if it takes the horsepower of one thousand Dust-trucks, or more relevant, the souls of the damned.

He liked the latter one a bit better. Just a bit.

"Right, so..."

* * *

**_Yep, notes time:_**

**_*We're going to be seeing Kali next chapter, as she gets introduced to the catgirls/girls girls. Which yes, is going to be a thing that'll surely divide some characters. Especially RWBY ones._**

**_*If it's clear not already, Catgirls will be a major contender against and or with Ironwood's shit-bots, and MIGHT find a way to convince Ozpin somehow to use them as the protection of Vale. Which would turn out one hundred percent better for basically everyone._**

**_*This chapter was long due to flimsy plotting and I'm only somewhat happy about it. At least you've got an idea that during the thre volume long jump cut we've decreased Faunus slave labor and now use waifus to do our bidding. I.e hot chocolate and mining._**

**_*Jacques will die sometime soon, because why not._**

**_*I'm thinking of doing some Jaune x Weiss x Kali somehow, but idk. I'm just hyped that I made the cyber trucks a legitimate function of this story now. Ain't it great, dear reader?_**

**_Anyways, I'm slacking on this shit, I'll be honest. I'll be heading off on a four day field trip like the next morning from when I post this, and I idly wonder if Washington D.C will infect me with corona virus._**

**_Probably won't, but hey, never know._**

**_Cheers._**


	5. Saving Private Kali

The sunshine.

A close friend, that literally presides over the rainbow, which he's never given much appreciation of.

Yet daylights always on Jaune's mind; as he usually shifts around Sanus's shiny seas to heady landscapes, during it's…

Well, time to shine. Everything happens for every reason whenever their flaming ball of fun and sunburn comes up to gaze.

And gaze like an eternal watcher-or mother-it did. Beating warmth-full rays down onto his sandy blonde hair, a glinting presence which nearly blotted his vision behind heavy sunglasses.

An item he oughta have had when first traversing the sunny Menagerie coast, like he's having his catgirls do now.

The reason for not doing so? Well, storms.

Storms and a perverse lack of _very_ fucking basic information on what even is around him. When the air is thicker than your friends with substantial benefits, and dreary clouds cry tears of an angry God, things tend to stop being clear.

Turning more of a beautiful world into a natural hellhole in between dunes of shitty-brown sand and shiny sea.

Speaking of…

Jaune squinted into the harbor, as Sunshine kept rowing their rowboat near it's entry way, continuing with a steady pace. Good time and opportunity for seeing the many colors and trade items he once saw at Menagerie prior.

The day's shininess helped him take advantage of that. Of seeing a bustling array of bare skinned animal people occupying those dusky red tents with an almost robotic passion. In and out, sometimes with bread or circus, sometimes with both or more.

His favorites were the clothes. The robes were always shitty and scruffy, but they helped against the blazing sun for weaker people vacating the island. _Him_, basically.

Funny that they'd-Faunus people, that is-need much less than him, as he's not the most suitable for hot weather, even after living here for several months on end.

No sir, not Jaune. He's a milky white human man who hasn't a single ounce of Faunus genetics pumpin' in his bloodstream. Let alone the melanin to tolerate this place, or at least an ability of doing daily-activities with relative comfort, compared to much less robed animal people on the island.

"Keep this in mind, alright?" He muttered to Sunshine, getting her attention easy enough. "It's best not to worry about the locals, just do whatcha always do and listen to me, 'kay?"

Before she turned to him, Jaune added.

"In terms of, you know, womanly treatment… they're egalitarian or whatever, so it's good. You'll keep your head if you don't cover it."

She didn't understand that; slowly blinking her hardened face, processing like the super-flesh-computer she was.

He sighed.

Alphas were real smart, but if they hadn't a point of reference for things-or ideologies for that matter-anything you tell them goes over their pussified heads. That applies, neatly, to the wooden dock they're rowboating towards as well. Past the ship hands, and down the sandy road leading to a dusky red sea of commerce on both sides-

Okay, anyways-

"Don't think they'll judge you for what you are, since they're Faunus people who you're modeled off of."

He popped his lips, nodding to Menagerie, hands rubbing over the rough linen of his robes.

"Also, on that note, do _not_ wear anything more or less than the stuff you're wearing now. You'd look like a showboating whore, and I don't know if you can understand this, but I don't like my girls showing the goods without proper due-process. As in money, for ogling you without your dresses. Capiche?"

To that, she-and Greymane, plus Tabby-were wearing their respective dresses and garbs.

The latter's a nice summer orange showing plenty of pale shoulder, yet not much else. Whilst the former's somewhat tasteless dark bikini top-though baggy linen pants with it-flaunted a good deal more skin.

Sunshine wore a garb similar to the former.

He's _really _not setting the bar high, man. All he asks is they don't go around naked-

"Of course, Myaster." They all intoned, in their own little hums and rumbles.

He nodded, yet Sunshine spoke up again, curious.

"I…" she frowned to herself, grunting into the next row. "I wonder about you, Myaster. You wear so much compared to us...very covered. Is it to show your purity as our Lord?"

Jaune gave her a look, his subconscious mind figuring to have him rub a hand over his linen again. The dark drown material itself an old find from his previous journeys here at Menagerie.

A treasured item, that he would've fucking burned alive ontop the rugged dunes without.

"It's…"

He smiled, hearing the waters part on their way, and the shouts of antsy townsmen merchants to one another.

"It's an emblem of a simpler time. When I got lucky under the stormy night, and ended up finding a good life in unlikely places." He paused, snorting. "And poorer places. See, the average people and guards here are based as fuck, they have their-...well, you'll see."

He nodded again, to himself more than anything, eyeing those curvy trees leading the palace way from island-end to island-beginning.

"You'll see…"

And though they didn't respond to that-other than his Tabby, who hummed-Jaune was satisfied.

Home neared him, and he it

/-/

They arrived on port without much fanfare.

His coverings gave plenty room for the Faunus imagination of the local dock workers, as good a disguise as any. Though his light skin tone was… kinda suspect?

Lots of random sailors-moving Vacuous trade barrels to and from trade ships-likely don't see his ilk often. Their curoius looks reflected this pretty much to a t. A human one.

Milky white human, that is-

The catgirls by his did stop those curious gazes, however, as these Faunus workers just stared at them for a little bit, until whatever interest they had for cat girl fancies withered away, like their potential paychecks when caught slacking. Leaving him to stand stock still in the middle of the wooden lane, his gaggle of catgirls eyeing this island behind him.

Jaune took a lazy glance around.

"Here we are." He muttered, shuffling past the locals, a hand-reach away from some huge otter Faunus on his left. "Welcome to Menagerie, home to a shitton of Faunus people, and the semi-radical shitlord Faunus people inside its royal palace."

Luckily, either none of the sailors shifting around heard his small mumble, or just hadn't a fuck to give right then, considering the fact they're not paid for punishing stupid humans saying even stupider shit on the casual.

Both felt like better alternatives to, ya know, getting his ass jumped by the bulky ones with ship cargo up the wazoo.

It makes sense, though. Most people in Menagerie-that he's talked to, merchants and soldiers and civilians of the like-don't think much about human oppression from the western countries like Vale and Atlas.

They're more interested in the continuation of their community shits, plus the commerce surrounding that.

Which is also why they're importing some…uh, foriegn goods. Dry-wheat barrels and ice dust.

Quite good overall, yes-yes. He's just gotta get past whatever's on the way to and from the palace-

From his side, Tabby melded into him, her orangey locks meshed across his shoulder and neck. Once more, for the supremely umpteenth time of fuckall forever, she looked at him with dullness. Staying true to the innate coding bullshits Murdoch's sciencey stuff programmed in.

She purred, though, in a lowly tone. Running a finger across the linen with a needy pointer finger.

"Myaster?" She hummed then, lips in a fine line, and golden eyes faced forward. "Who're they?"

He blinked.

"Who'a what?"

She blinked.

"They."

She pointed. Somewhere, some-goddamn-how.

He gave her a _look_.

"Tabby, I am a human." He grumbled. "I'm essentially a naked flesh ape lacking everything but balls full of sperm and intuition. Please tell me why you're being cryptic as fuck right now. Like, right now."

"...'Sisters pointed them out."

She muttered, ears low against her mane of fuzzy orange, an expression weirdly opposite of the dull way her lips thinned out.

"They said they are staring at you."

To clarify, he sent those said 'sisters' a look. Finding them stalwart, yet solemn in their steady gaze on him. Weapons prodded at their sides.

Greymane spoke first, frowning.

"Two. Two Faunus. They're armed as well…"

Sunshine's shifting gaze clued him in on where, and he followed it. The first Alpha continued on though.

"They seem...friendly, I would guess, and armed with colorful robes. Are they enemies of you, my Lord?-"

Before he could've grunted at the statement-

He saw them. He…

Jaune felt his mouth drop, getting a heavy eyeful of two men shifting through the muck. Their baggy pants and black over-robes put on an incidentally prominent display, when he took a moment to think about it.

Plus, their familiar Jackal ears stood firm. Like the shaggy grins on their dark faces. No sadder than when they last met.

Stumbling forward past some more busy bodied workers, Jaune went to these men with abandon. Picking up a good pace; until the hundreds became dozens, and dozens became single digits.

Of feet, that is.

For the longest moment they stood there, until Jaune saw their shit-eating grins lack the ability to waver, then promptly grinned himself silly. Seeing the same exact outfit of those stupid palace guards draped over them like a protective-yet fashionably open-vice.

Then he laughed. Really fucking hard, and continued his stumbling self onto them.

"You goddamn _motherfuckers_." He wheezed, reaching out for touch, half-ready to smack himself across the island for hallucinating such a sight. "-Absolute fuckers you are, who gave you two high guard outfits?-"

To his further hype-and utter bafflement-the Jackal Faunus on the right embraced him, cackling great mirth to the sunny skyline above.

All Jaune saw afterwards was dark shoulder skin, and slightly darker over-robe material.

The scent of sand, rice, goat, and the goddamn earth invading his nostrils like a colonization process well over five hundred years ago being revitalized now. But in a good way. Yeah.

And you know what? Jaune's hella happy, as he's meeting dear friends again.

So he didn't move an inch for the longest time, listening to the jackal's cackles, as his catgirls surely walked along behind him.

After a long time more, the jackal pulled back, holding him by the shoulder with a grin, just like his brother besides him.

"We are promoted!" He said, his accent thicker then Kali's yummy thighs, a question in those chocolate eyes. "We are guard-ians of the queen! Where have you been, mahn?!"

Good question. He-

Greymane spoke up.

"Friends, then. Of our Lord," she nodded to the other Jackal, even toned. "We mean no aggression, but who might you two...?"

Jaune, sobering up and moving off his huggy buddy next to him, figured to speak on that first.

"These two? Well…"

Jaune gave the men a look over, pointing them out.

"The quiet one on the left is Alibacker, and this one?" He patted the man's shoulder, cackling along with him. "This is Mumbayo, they're the madmen who've kept me alive during my first stay here. Both when I first came, and left."

Alibacker chimed in then, more reserved, yet still beaming.

"He comes from the waves, very poor and skinny, and white. Still is!"

Jaune-choosing not to acknowledge the admittedly true jab-merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh, whatever." He egged his girls on, seeing them follow his hand without a moment's hesitation. Except for Greymane, as she spent a long moment staring at Alibacker's shiny smile and big forehead.

Deciding that it was probably okay, after a few seconds, and catching up a few seconds later after that. Taking her place at his right flank, as he turned to his old friends going down the dock with him.

"Now, you two listen to me." He quipped, wagging a finger. "I've got something good to tell ya…"

/-/

Forty five minutes of catching up later, and his old handlers gave him their most genuine looks of bafflement. As they sat on the sandy soil around a local hut, nearby a fish vendor in the heart of Menagerie Market. Noise and capital investment from merchant to customer included in spades.

They hadn't done this shocked shtick for the catgirls off to the side with them, though. All their consideration of that trio amounted to 'are they girlfriends?', in which Jaune responded with various degrees of 'no' every time they so much as insinuated that shit.

It was fine… but he could've done without the conflicted catgirl gazes as result of his flat denial, especially from Tabby.

Always from Tabby, even if it looked more like a dull frown.

Yet lucky for him, that's all their teasing amounted to, and he continued on with his grand plan.

Of getting to Kali, that is.

"You want Ka-li?" Alibacker rumbled, speaking of the angel, voice getting a higher pitch the he went with it. "She's been inside lately, all the time. Not even the queen can get her to the dinner table, mahn."

He moved his hands around in a gripping motion, jolting it in place.

"We have to feed her through the door! We wait for her to, eh, crack it a little, then we leave her tu-nah by the crack!"

"Oh yeah?" Jaune grinned, bathing in the nostalgia of his-and his brothers-amazingly funny accents. Something his catgirls hanging off to the side didn't seem to get. "You gotta do all of that?"

They're true born natives of Menagerie, for over three or four generations.

And until recently-or monthly-Jaune knew them for being casual townsmen guards from the outer ends; growing up in a large hut-house, and using their healthy bodies for fishing up their family's next meal.

They stopped this, though, and instead worked for the good of their community. Translating to picking up arms and providing themselves to the non-royal garrisons outside the palace.

A somewhat controversial affair, as most people from their sub-sect of the island refused direct servitude, and questioned their two jackal boys' very legitimate intuition.

But whatever the case? They moved up in the world, moving on from scratchy linen to shiny robes. People who've consistently saved and improved Jaune's life deserve a promotion, even if he disagreed with a lot of the palace's politics.

Meeting them was accidental… but he'd really think it better for happening rather than not, as these two-in good graces-found him by the shoreline one dreary night, and stopped him from drowning.

Told him all sorts of stuff while they're at it, too. Like fishing, and how to spear fish through the 'anahl hole'.

After that? Well, they explored, until the palace guards found him. Then they convinced those stuffy bastards to permanently leave their misbegotten human buddy in their care.

Much also thanks to Kali's last minute intervention in all the infighting, tense as that was. Yikes.

Ever since, Jaune and these based brothers fucked around Menagerie markets-and Menagerie at large-like overpowered hobos, looking for a metaphorical fix to their life-addiction.

Exchanging ideas as well as sayings, from one culture to another.

Never has Jaune enjoyed telling people about capital market economies and the effects of marginal tax rates. Yet with these brothers?

He did. A lot, as that's something only economists can care about or understand on the usual.

These guys? Well-

"Yes, mahn!"

Mumbayo budded in, on Jaune's other side, and pointed to the great building down the lane. With all its reds and whites.

They're pretty fun.

"She'd be sleeping now, yes, but we will feed her soon. The others' food doesn't get accepted, so they come to us and say 'feed her, feed her for the High-Queen', and so we do."

Jaune felt his buddy nudge his shoulder, a bellowing chuckle on the tongue. "You should feed her with us, she must miss you! My brother surely does!"

Said brother gave his own chuckle, shaved head lolling against the husky material of-what Jaune would assume is-somebody's shack house.

"He lies, mahn." The nickname once again flowed off the tongue like fresh-churned butter, a side effect of 'Jawn' being too hard to say on the regular, forcing the brothers to improvise. "My nerve is steel, stronger than the sword."

Jaune didn't doubt that for a moment, but he grinned with a fond cheekiness, shoulder bumping into the guy, and eventually his hand too, as it cupped his shaven head also like old times.

"Daw, love you too."

A smaller grin-plus a hand holding him off-was Jaune's answer to that.

Properly satisfied with such; Jaune nodded off into the noisy crowds kicking up dust all around them, then pointed at the palace building with his pointer finger.

"So, you'll take me?"

He muttered, nice and gentle, sorta stressed for getting his hopes up.

"It's nearly been a year since we last hung out like this, and you'll still help me see my friend?"

Mumbayo answered that one, a loaf of bread in his lap, and a healthy portion of it haphazardly getting chewed up in his mouth.

"-Yes!" He piped up, gesturing his meaty fingers all about, like bulky worms. "I remembahr when I was young. I had many girl friends back then, most of them older..."

Oh God, he's giggling. Jaune's gonna start giggling too.

"Brother, brother, do you remembahr?'

Annoyed, Alibacker rolled his head around with a groan.

"I wish I didn't. You'd make Mama scared half to death! Coming back home in the mi-ddle of the night like that, what's the matter with you?"

"Wo-man, brother, wo-man!"

Yep. He's giggling now. Goddammit-

"Bah. Don't let Tamela hear that! She'd cook you tonight."

After that, the two brothers spiralled into a completely necessary debate. An action in their foreign tongue, though the time he's spent with them translated a teeny bit of it.

Something about 'a-nahl leeking'-

It humored him so, yet not his catgirls, who starred on in muted confusion. The Alphas did at least, as Tabby…well, he hadn't a fucking clue.

She just starred, dull as ever.

Standing up, he let the brothers jabber on for a moment, calling to the girls.

"What? You don't like them?"

To his semi surprise, they all shared a look, then turned back to him. Greymane speaking up first.

"They are very joyful, and my lord seems to like them, so I have no complaints." She crossed her arms over her bountiful breasts, turning to the others. "Have you any, sisters?"

"..." Sunshine paused for a moment, then beamed at the two squabbling Faunus. Tabby still kept her silent stare on him, for God knows what reason. Maybe her biology?

"No, I like them too."

Their compliance chilled him out, so he ignored their weird sisterhood gang and dusted himself off.

A clearer goal-for his personal and or catgirl endeavours-now set in place, looking exactly like that grandiose palace down the lane. Reigning high over the sparse clouds draped across Menegerie's skylines.

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful and good. He can already see his Kali now.

Excited for the day's opportunities, Jaune strutted on. Yelling both to his observant followers, and the cooky brothers arguing the sandy surface floor

As these...uh, identities were vital in getting him past-and away from-royal officals trying to fuck him over with their conventional rules and regulations.

So that this expenditure back into unknown lnds had a purpose, besides stupid intirgue.

A resulting crux of his second visit to Menagerie.

That, in scuffed essence, he's hoping to leave with Kali Belladonna on his rented rowboat and back towards civilization.

Back to Vale, or Atlas, or anywhere he could go whilst getting needed business stuff done and entertain his valued comrades with both his cat friend and non-Jacques Schnee compadre.

With the grand plan flowing through his burning-literally, he's humid as fuck right now-veins, Jaune kept his yell short and sweet.

"C'mon!" He said, smiling to himself, his dusty cowl draped atop his messy blonde locks. "Let's feed that pussy cat!"

/-/

Well...sneaking around the palace-especially this one, for food and stuff-wasn't foreign to him, the actual subject matter was.

Jaune had learned the layout somewhat well. Daily use of the dinner table and basic toiletries-plus the stuff already mentioned that're not connected to Kali's own-required as much.

He hadn't explored the entire palace he's fucked around in, though, and only knows the barest info.

That's the reason why taking a secret latch under it-in which only palace guards and Sienna herself usually used-was new for him. Let alone his catgirls, too, who lagged behind him and the boys with cautious intrigue.

It's a walk-through tunnel, narrow and dark for hundreds of feet on end, only the faintest glimmer of life on the brighter side they didn't squeeze into.

So far away, yet as they traversed the moist and sandy soil underneath them, Jaune felt the exit way reach closer and closer. His shifty vision-up and down as it goes-of the semi-heavenly tunnel end likely withstanding.

Mumbayo, who's ahead of him a small bit, fortunately kept them informed.

"Close. We are very close." Even in the dark, his outline made itself real apparent, a pitch black figure's long arm pointing forward. "This leads to behind the palace, we can go past most guards this way."

He took his word for it, like usual, and kept a good pace behind-

Suddenly, Tabby came behind him, or besides him. Her body flushed against his once more, from the covered chest up.

Her gentle humming makes an almost morbid sound in the dark, as if she's some crazy assassin bitch with knives in her moderate cleavage.

...Huh. Actually, there might be something to that. He hasn't checked in awhile-

Those eyes, though, shone with that weird obsessiveness pretty quick, as they stared deep into his own. Demanding something for whatever the fuck crazy catgirl reason she'd confide of, in this mini dungeon they've walked for the past...say, twenty minutes?

He couldn't tell. The sunlight killed his scroll phone hours ago-

"Myaster...we're going to see her, right?" Another breath, it kissed the ears. "The Great Mother, my original and supreme."

A hint of learning breathiness was there, from either random excitement or exhaustion at going down a sand tunnel...and Jaune could probably assume the former.

For whatever reason that is? Jaune's listenin' to find out.

"Yeah, why?" The echo rebounding his voice across tube walls didn't faze him, or Tabby for that matter, her eyes keeping that hardness. "You, uh, excited to see the 'great mother?'"

Grey mane and Sunshine rumbled their own intrigue, yet Tabby sighed, leaning into him some more.

"Tips. Myaster."

"...?"

"I want tips for your pleasure, Myaster. The great mother is…-"

And just like that, Tabby stopped talking, more interested in physically hampering him then anything productive to the situation.

For once again unsaid reasons, for an already quiet and secretive cat flesh-light he's fucked on occasion.

He found the action pretty dumb, considering all the stuff going on, but pushed it to the side with a shoulder shrug. Looking ahead with the rest of the merry band, a determined frown on his face, and cat girl snuggled in next to it.

He had a waifu to collect, after all. Especially since it's an older one.

/-/

They made it out the tunnel.

Black robes-not the brothers' own-shifted down the pale-red hallway corridor, beholding a group of unhappy bird Faunus with pointy spears and ruffled feathers. Raking their intense-and pretty accurately-hawkish eyes on the lot their fellow guard lorded over.

Jaune's buddies also kept their lead and distance; between the catgirl gang and, well, Faunus guards.

Goddammit. The super secret tunnel didn't work and now they're gonna have to fuck up privledged bird people standing in their way.

Menacing gazes of poopy-shit brown glaring their suspicion for whatever-the-hell Jaune called this group of two guardsmen and weaponized catgirls.

He felt his moist buttcheeks squelch togother, as the realization they're caught red handed-or at least, the brothers were-whilst trying to complete the mission, filled his bowels with an unprecedented dread.

The only reason why Jaune didn't express this anguish, is because no one else did. Which instead gave him pause more than anything, and consideration for the Sienna cronies blocking their path to victory.

He squinted.

It...was a group of three. All sharing that stern gaze, yet the center one spoke first.

"Prisoners?"

Mumbayo nodded, grabbing the hooded human on his left, grinning.

"Yes! They are very special prisoners, as well. We were told by Ka-li that they must be brought to her presence immedi-ately after their capture, as they have much meaning to her."

In his other bulky arm, Kali's 'usual' kitty bowl resided, chock full of a mushy protein Jaune assumed was a fishy substance called tuna, as that's what the dust fridge they nabbed the shit out of said.

Canned? Maybe, he didn't fucking know, it looked like raw brain matter and was found in a bowl-

"She act-ually talked to us earlier, and told us to deliver them to her!"

The bird Faunus were skeptical for a long moment, squawking gibberish amongst themselves, mentioning 'feline' here and 'unlikely' there. So absorbed were they that it took their center birdie-boy's scorn to rewind the tape back to reality, done by an abrupt squawk of defusal.

"Silence!"

Center birdie boy mightily squawked, spear thunking against the nicely refurbished and gold-lined carpet floor.

"This action of yours...I do believe Sienna should know of it. Does she not?"

"No!" The brothers said, in complete unison, with their own little dark grins on their faces. Looking innocent as can be in these trying times, and cat girls at their backs.

"..."

A sigh.

"You two…"

The center bird looked over Jaune's shoulder, to which the Alphas filed in together.

"They even have weapons! Is Kali so irresponsible in her procedures, that she would have her rabid mutts forget basic prisoner ettique?!-"

The center bird's eyes-and basically everything else of his-paused, then began lingering on Jaune's whole visage for a while.

Enough to worry Mumbayo, as he kept his steady grip, though that wasn't curing the moisture buildup in both Jaune's linen covered loins and uncovered face, without those semi trendy sunglasses he kept in a back pocket.

Too late for that now. Shit.

He had hoped the hood would've-

Center bird spoke up, pointing his spear out.

"You...You're that-"

Mumbayo grunted, gently shifting Jaune along with him past the center birdie. Forcefully, as he made sure his other shoulder rammed the bird brain's scrawnier side like a high school bully on steroids.

And even better? The rest of the cat girl and brother crew followed along, paying the baffled birds no mind in their endeavours, though Jaune knew that's probably not the grandest idea, considering that they've got access to the head honcho here-

But things change. Like perception, and the potential of Jaune and friends not coming out of this place in a semi bloodbath.

The latter seemed more likely now, as center birde's eyes dilated in the spookiest of ways. His birdie buddies doing the same thing to some degree.

"Fools!" The center bird called out, waving his spear around. "You've shown such casual disgrace for the last time, Mumbayo and Alibacker! And now you've returned with your banished charge?! The queen shall know of this-"

Alibacker-on Jaune's other side, as they neared the next corner-spoke up, rumbling his agitation.

"The queen shall respect Ka-li, as her will is strong."

That ended the conversation, since whatever the bird men squawked afterwards went over Jaune's head and damn near outta his sweaty asshole.

The threat of Sienna's wrath hanging behind his head every step closer to Kali, in this empty hallway nobody but those bird guards must've kept watch over, felt damn near suffocating to all seven billion senses.

Weird how things don't always go as planned, eh? First they come trying to sneak in, now Jaune and his band of weirdos are currently on the clock to nab their prize in good enough time so as to not meet bitch tiger again.

Making good pace, too.

Her room's no more then two corridors down the hall, Jaune remembered their location up to this point now and felt that bit o' understanding settle his stomach.

It also let him keep up with Mumbayo's pace better, for all that's worth.

Jaune couldn't thank his based bros-and their irrational sense of helping him-enough. They'd have had to destroy the entire guard population _preemptively_ to near where they are now otherwise.

And that's only if Sienna wouldn't have joined those theoretical loyalists in the crazy infighting.

Tabby-who caught up to his side, even at Mumbayo's hardy pace-whispered as much in his ear.

"Things are looking good. We can make it." She droned, turning the corner with it. " My sisters are strong. You as well…"

He nodded, seeing the situation for what it was, and continued on.

/-/

Kali's door was closed.

Why? Don't know, but really fucking cared.

Mumbayo tried to squeeze the tuna tray through it's shut surface, to no avail besides sloshing some pinkish bits across the dry wood. Very perplexed, he left the bowl there for a moment, getting off his hands and knees with a grunt, hands on his hips.

"She usually cracks it…" he mumbled, turning to them. "She must be asleep! We have to open the door!"

They did. Any minute now, an annoying brigade of Eagle Faunus-which is what they were, according to Alibacker-would become Menagerie Palace's entire fleet of Faunus fuckers readying for their nondescript demise. Auras and semblances surely included.

Yet the brothers were floored, scratching their heads in thought, staring at the large door with all the confusion and frustration Jaune's expecting from straightforward tribe bros such as them.

It made him sigh his own grievances, then ready to rumble.

Cutting through the silence, Jaune stepped up, kicking the tuna bowl completely away from the door, much to Mumbayo's silent dismay.

He didn't hesitate to rap his tightened knuckle on it's heavy surface either; or question whether what he's doing actually works, for that matter.

Focusing himself, Jaune spoke.

"Hey."

…Silence...

"It's...uh, me." He took another deep breath. "I know it's been some time now, and that's shitty of me...but…"

Another long pause, as he finalized his thoughts, thankful his group respectfully kept their quiet during it.

"I wanted to bring you with me, Kali. I-I uhm...I wanted to show you my progress so far."

He swallowed, hand now curled against the door.

"I always thought about it, and now? You deserve to see all I've made for myself, for _you_, and everyone I love and value and cherish and all...uh, all that stuff.

...

...

"So, uhm, yeah. I'm sorry it took so long and-"

The door opened.

Well, it's more accurate to say flew _damn near_ off its hinges, yet stopped halfway. Giving Jaune ample opportunity to see a sight for certainly _not_ sore eyes blending her beauty with the darkness around her.

Though at first hard to see, Jaune took several blinks, and felt his breath go to the shadow realm she came out of.

In her usual robes, inside the shady room near pitch black, with dusky skin and golden eyes richer than any monetary reward known to man, his Kali Belladonna appeared before him. Her breath slightly hampered, with those intense eyes all on him, searching his every crevasse like a math-nerd.

Except this isn't math, and she's a MILF with above average intelligence and sensory skills.

She and him locked gazes for a moment-

Until he felt one hundred and fifty five-yes, he remembered-pounds of pure MILF meat come onto him. Wrapping her wonderfully slender arms across his back and up his neck; smelling of many good things he's honestly forgotten about, over the course of leaving Menagerie.

She smelt of fish, high quality candles, and that musk of a mother who does hard-working shit for hours on end. It set his nostril ablaze with sniffles into her perfectly ruffled and frizzy ravenette locks cascading all over him.

A little fuzzy island in this scary world of Faunus guardsmen and cat girl production.

He damn near tripped over himself due to the satisfaction, which she noticed, and expertly hoisted him up. Managing to snuggly entwine her arms around him, smushing their bodies, and rocking them back and forth.

His head on hers, and her head on his chest, doing that slow shimmy they always did whenever Sienna came by with her chain whip, evil intent a putrid stink all over her.

The kind of bad things psychopaths and warlords wielded, where the chastity and quality of his cock and balls are questioned and threatened mercilessly.

Not here, though. In the now, they've come to each other, happy again.

Pulling her off, Jaune got another stare into those joyful golden eyes.

Thinking about something right to stay here, even as the world kept moving it's damn train of events second to second. Jaune wanted to remembahr seeing his Kali again, as it's real fucking historical in his mind that-

She leaned up, placing a heavy kiss against his lips. Deepening it when he followed suit. Growling her pleasure, when he cupped her fleshy Bella booty the loose robe up, knowing by instinct how to pleasure his friend in every way she'd like, including some honest acknowledgment of damn good genetics.

As those digits indented onto that tight flesh, he heard a small gasp, then chuckle grace his ears. Full of warmth and fervour once lost to obligatory distance, a wistfulness with it too.

He imagined that voice in his dreams, yet now his Kali-his truest pussy overall-has come onto him with excitement. Curling her thicc thighs around his robed leg, and slithering her tongue across a scruffy jawline.

Life was good. His buddies were cackling behind him and life was good-

Kali leaned down a bit more, raking that pointy claw nail across his tensed up neck. Her eyes never leaving his own, an understanding in them that Tabby-or any other catgirl really-had within their coding.

Probably because Kali didn't have coding. Not handmade from God, that is-

"Hey yourself, love~" she breathed, hands scraping the linen around his chest, an opening not found yet still searched for. "You've come back for me?"

"Y-Yeah."

"For good?" An excitement in her voice, a longing he couldn't say was unshared. "You'll bring me with you?"

She's the one pulling back now, eyeing him like the Bird Faunus did not ten minutes ago, only without the aggression and clear lack of humility.

Kali was humble, which is why he took that steady gaze with the complete seriousness it so deserves.

Jaune nodded to his cherished friend, pulling her hands down and together across his chest. Bundled up like a tray of fridge tuna in kitty bowls, on a breezy midday Tuesday. As he assumed today was.

"We've got company," he pointed out, glancing at his band of followers standing off to the side. "Not just Mumbayo and Alibacker, but…"

She, as she leaned into their union, noticed then the unoriginal cat girls, as they did the same for her.

Greymane was the first to act, bowing deeply from her standing position, which Sunshine mimicked a moment later. They greeted her in unison, though.

"The Great Mother...we give our praise…"

Whilst Kali-blinking confusion, and tilting her head-interpreted that little verbose, Tabby walked closer. Basically face to face with her originator, as she turned her dull eyes on the least dullest person In this room.

"...Great Mother…" Tabby muttered, head down. "Most praise. Nyah…"

Kail gave him a look-

He shrugged, wrapping his arms a little over her midsection. To, uh, make up for the weirdness that was his life.

Figuring also to explain that, Jaune leaned into her, planting a kiss to her ear she readily accepted, and whispering in her non-cat ears.

"I...finalized my dream, Kali. I made things with the power of scientific advancement. I made…"

He's a bit nervous, but the fact she hadn't stopped leaning into their hold gave him social strength.

"I made something in honor of the way you make me feel, Kali. They're all clones of you. My progress made manifest and stuff."

She hummed, surely sending Tabby a curious look, who absolutely fuckall froze in place like a popsicle inside a dust freezer. As the sound of that humm was uncanny, and familiar to them both.

And honestly? He liked Kali's humm a lot better. She was energized where Tabby was dull, as the duplication process dictated.

"...Clones…?"

He nodded, and rubbed circles into her back.

"Yeah. I kept a bit of your hair from last time, gave it some good use and...uhm, kinda hired a mad scientist to make me something that can clone you. I-I hope I don't sound too crazy here, but... it's ended up making me an adventure capitalist, a catgirl capitalist."

He must've been crazy sounding to the brothers, as they walked away from the later group right after he said this. Conspiratorially-in their own funny way-eyeballing the reverent cat girls from a distance.

Yet surprisingly...Kali just blinked again, then smiled her beautiful smile. Dusky features heightened by the plentiful lighting of the hallway corridor. She also ran her long nails through his messy blonde locks, caring for him in ways he'd consider motherly...and a little bit more.

"Jaune?"

He looked down, frowning at her smile, not knowing what to do.

"They look lovely, Jaune." She looked then at 'they', or her cat girl clones, with a gentleness she probably gave her own daughter all those years ago. "All of them, in their own ways…beautiful creatures. What are their names?"

Jaune thought on that, saw his cat girls keep their reverence, and took a deep breath.

"The grey one is, uh, Greymane."

Said catgirl bowed a little deeper.

"The yellow one is Sunshine."

She smiled at Kali, who readily smiled back.

"And the-"

Tabby inches a bit closer, already from her really close postion, and actually fucking sniffed her original. Getting a good **whiff** of whatever cat pheromones his MILF must've covered herself with, since Tabby looked pretty enthused with her existence.

"...Tabby. That's Tabby."

Kali stared at the weird one, who hummed and rubbed up on her, all while keeping that constant look of dull consideration she's never not hadf. It made him cringe, and yet… Kali hummed again.

She even rubbed back, curling her claws behind her orangey ears.

"Well, aren't you just lovely~?" She muttered, in a lowly voice, seperating from him a bit. "So beautiful too...I love your dress, it reminds me of when Blake was little. She _loved_ dresses back then…"

Tabby froze up again, but Kali moved on already, looking up at him.

"Jaune...you invaded the palace, yes?…And didn't destroy Sienna's forces?"

He nodded-after a long pause-nodded.

She bit at her lip, using one hand to gently prod his Tabby, and another to nibble on her nail-end. Probably rationalizing all the stupid shit he's done up at this point, and in such a calm way to, considering that...you know…

He cloned her, invaded Faunus island, and wants to take her on a joyride across the fucking world in more ways than one.

"I-I see...well."

Kali straightened up, adopting that carefree smile she's always had during the old days. Her strut brushed past him with a gentle push of his chest to the side, and ended up in the middle of their meshed up group.

When the brothers-who stopped bickering-looked her over, faces showcasing their embarrassment, Kali considered them.

Considered them all, actually.

"I suppose we must escape Menagire then."

She mused, her claws reflexively retracting in and out, a dark purple Aura bubbling its influence.

"Including you two. I've appreciated the constant meals during my weakness, which still plagues me somewhat..."

Those true-born golden eyes looked at him this time, a smile tinged with sadness also given.

"Life without my Jaune has been rough, after all. More than that...meaningless."

They oogled their thicc mommy for a little while longer, until both Jaune and the brothers shook their heads and set into action. Tabby and the cat girls still digesting Kali's last words in earnest.

As Jaune pulled his sword out, the brothers pulled their spears out, and the cat girls did the same-

Also, Tabby did have knives in between her titties. She had at least two, with curved edges and something watery on its end points.

The sneaky little bitch-

That's just the extra details, though. He oughta be focusing on his cherished friend standing calm besides him, giving him a funny look for rushing about.

She didn't say anything else, so he thought to wrap this reunion up, with Crocea Mors raised towards the ceiling above.

"O-kay everyone!"

He turned to them all, grinning. His Aura surged body hopefully good enough for a literal royal escape. At the very least feeling it's white-gold power coursing through his veins and under his slightly less chaffed linen robes.

He saw the brother's own grins, the catgirl's deication, and Kali's lovely smile, and felt himself pretty fucking empowered.

Running a corporate oligarchy was soul crushing...yet this? This was soul making, and the type of stuff legitimizing all crazy shit he's done and will ever do. A reason for revolutionizing the process, and replacing regular labor with cat girl labor whenever and wherever possible.

Seeing these people dedicated to him, Jaune boomed with newfound confidence. For both his capitalist adventures on high, and social stuffs down low.

From Menagire's palace grounds, to Vale's semi-annual Vtyal Festival.

He was fucking hyped, and expressed as much.

"We're headin' out!"

* * *

**_Notes:_**

**_*I'm pushing the RWBY/ Kali meeting a chapter back due to this one, as I figured to explain Jaune's like of Faunus things. Either way, we'll be getting some Ironwood and Schnee/Belladonna/whatever the fuck/Jaune confrontation really soon. Hopefully next chapter, if I don't wanna write some smut or something as character development. Idk. Expect more time skips either way. We'll finish this story up soon._**

**_*The fox twins in regular RWBY are fucking gay and stupid. I don't like them and I like my Jackal boys a lot more. Don't expect them to show up much, though, as they're extras I though oddly fitting for a quick Menagire setting._**

**_*Headcannon: Kali's family lineage comes from Mistral, beucase why not._**

**_*I think we're gonna do some Weiss/Jaune/Kali action. Fuck, what's the term for that? The Dualitly of Man?_**

**_Unrelated side notes:_**

**_I'm back from D.C! We left several hours early cuz Arlington and like two other places closed down on us the last day. _**

**_And I gotta say, since I've got nowhere else _****_to really say it: I learned more about people than I did actual shit about history._**

**_Sure, I remember cool stuff about Gettysburg and war soldiers who helped each other, but I also realized that all the stuff that's considered 'special' or 'sacred' is literally just a building that clumps of people can take pictures of themselves with._**

**_We also went_****_ through everything on adderal and could only either eat, sleep, take massive shits, sit in bus, or buy merchandise in our little mini groups ALSO inbetween taking pictures for internet points._**

**_That's it. Just the funny pictures of you and your buddies consuming product. That's the greatest reward from all this, as 'it's what you make of it', which so many big brain existentialists like to wheeze._  
**

**_Also, I didn't get corona virus! Even though my school is closed down until April 13th due to it. Very epic indeed._  
**

**_Anyways, no more rambling from now on, just wanted to share that. _**

**_Cheers._**


End file.
